


Alien

by Snow_white79



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: AU, Justin is an alien, M/M, everything is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_white79/pseuds/Snow_white79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around season five, only the bombing never happened. Lindsay & Melanie still live in the Pitts with the kids, and Justin never existed...until now. In this AU story which is completely sci-fi, Justin is an alien who has come to Earth, and Brian is the human he intends to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This is stupid," Brian comments loudly as he lays on the hood of his jeep. "I can't believe you tricked me into this."

Michael rolls his eyes. "I didn't trick you..." He looks over at Ben for assistance, but his boyfriend simply gives him an amused smile. Turning back to Brian, Michael sighs, "I just embellished the truth."

Throwing the crumbled up paper he had ripped out of Ted's notebook earlier, Brian tosses it in the air and catches it. "There's an awesome party at Cherry Springs State Park, Brian," he imitates Michael's voice. "Stars will be there!"

"See? I didn't lie." Michael defends himself poorly, again looking over at Ben, who this time only shakes his head at him as he sets up his lap top.

"Stars, Mikey. As in celebrities...you fucker." Brian throws the crumbled paper at his friend. "This is a stupid waste of fuckin' time."

Ted, who has been quiet this whole time, finally speaks up. "But Brian, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Emmett nods his head in agreement, "This meteor shower is supposed to be unlike any other ever seen before!"

Brian rolls his eyes, "I can watch it on television later."

"Look," Michael says, standing up and doing his best Debbie impression to date, "We needed your car, so shut up and watch the show."

"Show?" Brian snorts. "I should've known this wasn't a real party when Ben met me with his laptop and suitcase." The suitcase being where the man had stored his telescope.

Ted snickers, "But instead, you believed Emmett's excuse of needing wardrobe changes."

Emmett laughs, nodding, "And the laptop was so Ben could finish his work."

Sighing, Brian wonders if he should start looking for better friends.

"It's done!" Ben says with a laugh. Clapping his hands, he rubs them together in anticipation. "Now we can all see what the telescope sees through my screen."

"Fascinating," Brian drones. "I see fuckin' stars. A bunch of non-moving stars...fuckin' fabulous."

"The shower hasn't started yet," Michael says with slight annoyance. "Why don't you go smoke something?"

"Look!" Emmett points to the screen, "It's starting!"

"Perfect timing, Ben!" Michael beams, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He ignores Brian's gagging sounds from behind them.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it, Teddy?" Emmett asks, leaning in closer towards the screen of the lap top.

Ted nods, "It reminds me of Holst's symphony of The Planets...if only Gustav Holst could see this, I bet he would create an even more incredible suite." He sighs with reverence.

"Is it almost done?" Brian asks, sitting up on the hood of his jeep.

"Shh!" Mikey waves his friend off.

"Seriously?" Brian questions as he pulls out his cigerattes. "Is there a soundtrack I'm missing?"

"Ben?" Emmett asks, pointing to the screen. "I thought the meteors fell downward...why is this group going sideways?"

Ben frowns, staring that the screen. "That's strange." He pushes a button on the keyboard and the screen zooms closer. "It's as if a cluster of stars is shooting at another cluster of stars."

"Um...do stars do that?" Michael asks, "because, I was pretty sure they didn't."

"That's because they don't." Brian says, jumping off the hood of jeep and walking over towards the laptop.

"Then what is it?" Emmett asks. "Maybe they aren't stars?"

"They look like stars." Ted comments. Turning to Ben he asks, "Maybe they are just clusters of stars moving sideways back and forth?"

No one says anything for several seconds as they watch the screen.

"Maybe it's star wars," Emmett says.

"Battlestar." Michael comments with a smirk.

"Star Trek?" Ted counters.

"You're all idiots," Brian says. He looks over at Ben. "Is it over yet?"

Ignoring all of them, Ben says to himself, "This is fascinating. I've never seen anything like it. Look at the speed..." he points to the moving numbers at the bottom of the screen that is tracking the movements. "It's incredible."

"Oh no, look, they're going down!" Emmett says with a gasp, pointing at the cluster of stars that are seeming to drop straight down suddenly.

Frowning, Ben moves his mouse over to the falling stars. "Look at the trajectory...they seem to be heading towards..."

"Where?" Ted asks, "New Mexico? Arizona?"

"Nevada?" Michael asks.

"California?" Emmett asks, "Where?"

"Pittsburgh." Ben says. Frowning, he begins typing, muttering, "That can't be right." He stares at the screen. "They seem to be seperating...to different areas of the east coast."

"And one is going to land in Pittsburgh?!" Emmett asks in shock. "That sounds bad. That sounds very, very bad!"

"Where in Pittsburgh?" Brian asks, "and when?" He wonders if he needs to pack...how big the impact with be. He is suddenly very grateful that Lindsay and Melanie had taken Gus and JR to Disney World two days ago.

"I'm looking, I'm looking..." Ben begins looking through the NASA site and the Carnegie Science Center's website. "We have less than an hour..."

"But where in Pittsburgh?" Ted asks, "How big will the impact be? Is it a meteor? Will it crumble before it hits us? Maybe it'll be small? Maybe it will disappear before it even reaches our orbit...right? That could happen, right?"

"I need to get my shit," Brian says suddenly. He isn't sure why he has suddenly become sentimental. It isn't like him at all. Pulling his keys out, he gets into the jeep. "You guys coming?"

"Brian, this is dangerous! We need to go away from Pittsburgh, not into it!" Michael says, running towards the jeep to pull Brian out.

Ben shakes his head, "No, he's right. We need to get back. There is a saferoom at the university. We can stay there and monitor the impending impact. We'll know more once it gets through our orbit." He quickly takes his telescope apart and begins packing it up. "Michael, get the laptop."

Everyone rushes and within minutes they are all back in the jeep and returning to the city.

"See?" Michael says to Brian, "Aren't you glad you came?" Turning to Ben, he says, "It's a good thing JR and Gus are in Florida...and that Ma and Carl are still honeymooning in Hawaii."

Emmett holds Ted's hand in his. "I can't believe this is happening!"

Ted nods, "It's a once in a lifetime event."

Hopefully not our last, Brian thinks to himself as he speeds down the highway. It doesn't take long for them to enter Pittsburgh, and Ben frowns when he notices Brian driving towards the loft instead of the university.

"Brian! We have to get to the unversity!" Michael argues.

But Brian isn't sure why he can't stop and turn around as he continues to drive to the loft.

"Brian, are you listening?!" Ted says. He reaches in front of him and shakes Brian's shoulders. "We have twenty minutes!"

"What's wrong with him?!" Emmett asks, and Michael turns to look at his best friend, who is staring straight ahead with a determined look.

"Brian?"

Brian doesn't answer. He can't answer. He's too focused. Too driven. He needed to get to the loft and he wasn't sure why.

Slamming on the brakes, Brian throws open the door and runs across the street towards his home on Tremont.

"Brian!" Michael calls out, getting out of the car, "Come back!"

"Oh shit, what do we do?" Emmett asks, looking at both Ted and Ben.

Ben shakes his head, "I think we need to leave him. It's going to hit our orbit any minute now!"

"Look!" Michael points to the sky.

The other three men get out of the jeep as they stare in wonder at the yellow-white light falling at an intense speed from the sky.

"Oh shit, it's going to hit Brian's apartment!" Emmett screams in horror as they watch.

"Brian!!!" Michael screams, watching as Brian has made it to the roof and is standing there, staring at the shooting light falling towards him.

Ben grabs Michael, preventing him from running towards the street. "We can't, Michael!"

The light blinds all of them, and they shield their faces with their arms, waiting for the explosion.

Instead, they are met by silence, and then the light disappears.

"Brian?!" Michael looks up at the roof, but it's now too dark to see anything. He runs across the street, followed by Ben, Ted and Emmett. "Brian?!"

Running up the stairs, they make it to the roof in record time. "Brian?" Michael asks, too terrified to move suddenly when he sees what's in front of his best friend.

A young man, who appears to be glowing the same color light that shot from the sky, stands a few feet in front of Brian. And as the light begins to dim, the men can begin to make out the stranger's features. His blond hair, which seconds ago seemed to be floating and glittering, falls at the side of his face, and his blue eyes sparkle with an unknown light that terrifies Michael before fading to a more natural sky blue hue. Even his clothing, which initially appeared gold and glowing, now dimmed to a etheral white ensemble of a long sleeve shirt and loose fitting pants.

"Brian," Michael whispers, reaching his hand forward as he attempts to grab Brian's wrist and pull him back towards them.

Brian however, takes a step forward.

"Oh shit, he's hypnotized," Emmett hisses, "He's going to take Brian back into this spaceship and do experiments on him!!"

Ben looks around the roof, "Where is the spaceship?"

"Self destruct," the stranger says, his voice calm as he takes a step forward, his eyes never leaving Brian.

"What do you want?" Michael shrieks, "Leave us alone! Brian, snap out of it!"

Brian takes another step forward, unable to look away from the beautiful young man in front of him. He was perfection unlike anyone Brian had ever seen. Flawless. Absolutely flawless.

Closing the gap, Justin reaches out and touches Brian's cheek, smiling softly before pulling him gently towards him.

"Brian, no!" Ted whispers in fear, yet none of them can move past the terror to move away.

Lips pressed against his, Brian's entire body tingles in a warm energy from within. The brunet closes his eyes, breathing deep as the kiss intensifies. Incredible. Parting his lips, Brian's tongue caresses the blond's mouth, inviting himself inside.

The blond welcomes Brian's tongue into his mouth, and Brian can almost feel his knees begin to buckle from the delicious taste and searing warmth that has settled throughout his body.

"Brian!" Michael finally yanks Brian backwards and with a jolt, the taller man stumbles back. "Leave him alone!" he shouts at the stranger.

Ben touches Michael's arm, hoping that the touch alone will signal to his lover to calm down and not upset the stranger with unknown powers. "Who are you?" Ben asks, trying to keep his voice calm. "Where is your ship?"

The blond glances over at Ben and smiles softly, "My name is Juswafexinglayin. My ship self destructed upon impact for your own safety." Turning back to Brian, he continues. "I'm sorry, I'm supposed to say Hello first, right?"

Blinking, Brian tries to figure out what just happened, "What?" The warmth inside him was still there, but Brian could feel like fading, and he wasn't sure he liked that.

"Before I kissed you." He explains. "I've been studying your species through movie clips during the fligth so that I can understand your customs. I should I have first greeted you...Hello."

Brian nods, "Um..hello..." he frowns, trying to get his bearings. "What the fuck just happened?"

Grinning, the stranger chuckles. "Fuck. I heard that word a lot in the movies...it has many uses to it. I like it...fuck."

Emmett nods his head, "Yes, it's one of my favorites." He ignores the not-so-subtle smack in the arm from Ted and his heated whisper to not converse with the alien.

"How is it that you look like us?" Ben asks, amazed that he is in fact speaking to someone from another planet.

"My species is a distant cousin of yours. Our galaxy is almost identical to this one, which is why we were sent here...it was our best chance for survival." The blond explains.

"Survival? What do you mean?" Michael asks, no longer scared, but now curious at the stranger in front of them.

"The Makvins have been at war with us for decades, and unfortunately, we are losing." He sighs, looking up at the sky. "The fortunate ones were able to send their children to your galaxy to live among your species." He smiles softly, looking at them again for a moment. "My parents are quite well known on my planet..I think you would call them celebrities?" He shrugs, then continues. "So being their only child, I was put in a ship and sent towards Earth so I could be safe..." he sighs, looking back at the sky. "Unfortunately, the Makvins found out and sent a cluster of their ships after ours to prevent us from landing." He looks at their alarmed faces, "Oh don't worry, the Makvins can't land on Earth by orders of the Empiral Cosmic Forces which dictates that species may not enter lower life formed planets to do harm upon others. If the Makvins entered your orbit, they would have death warrants placed upon them on every high life form in the universe...not to mention, Makvins look nothing like us, which would bring Earth-wide attention to them, and your planet isn't ready to learn about other species in the universe...you still have about 675 years until Earth reaches sub-higher level species category...and probably at least a thousand until you will be considered a high level life form."

They stare at him for a moment, absorbing the information. Finally Ted speaks up, "I'm sure I should be feeling insulted..but I'm not."

Emmett shakes his head, "Me neither."

"Wait, so the Makvins attacked your ships...that's what we saw on Ben's laptop," Michael confirms, "The shooting between ships."

The blond smiles sadly, "Yes, thankfully, our ships were equiped for automatic attack mode. As soon as we neared orbit, our ships set for landing and self destructed upon impact to prevent your species from finding it."

"So there are more of you?" Ben asks, looking out into the darkness.

He nods, "Yes, about 40 of us were sent...to my knowlege, all of us landed safely, however I won't be sure unless I can make contact with them. Our mission was to land safely and learn to live here as a human...and perhaps one day, when the war is over...if my planet won, we can return...however at this point, that doesn't seem likely."

"What do the Makvins want with you and your planet?" Ben asks.

"The Makvins are parasites. They go from planet to planet, eating up and wasting all the resources before moving on to the next. They use the natives as slaves, and when they are done with the planet, and it isn't livable, they often burn it before leaving back on their ships to find a new home..killing the natives who had been used as slaves." He swallows hard, and then sighs. "My planet is a peaceful, but powerful planet. We were able to fight the Makvins were quite some time...they weren't even able to enter our orbit for the first five years. However after the fifth year, a few ships were able to manipulate our security and enter...given that only a few ships were able to enter at a time, we were still able to fight them before anyone touched our land. Unfortunately that changed when another area was breached." Exhaling slowly, he says, "So here I am."

Brian nods, "What's your name again?" he asks, finding his voice and trying to shake of the feeling of wanting to do anything in his power to protect the young man in front of him.

"Juswafexinglayin," the says with a smile.

They stare at him for a moment until finally Brian asks, "Do you have...a...nickname?"

He frowns for a moment, deep in thought. "A nickname?..." they can tell he is thinking, trying to process the term. "Oh, you mean a shortened name?" When they nod, he answers, "No. We don't have nicknames where I am from...however, I believe the North American equivalent would be..." he pauses again, bringing the knuckle of his thumb to his lips as he gives it some thought. "Justin. Is that a correct name here?"

They nod.

Ben clears his throat, "Well, um, it's nice to meet you Justin." He isn't sure whether or not to shake the young man's hand, and begins to wipe his palms on his jeans.

"How can you speak English? Is English spoken in your planet too?" Ted asks.

Justin shakes his head. "Universal translator. It's artifically added into our DNA upon birth so that we can communicate with other species without thought. When you speak, I hear it in my own language; and when I speak, I speak in my own language but it is automatically translated into yours. Most high level planets have it."

Suddenly a siren can be heard in the distant and Justin jumps, his hand grabbing hold of Brian's, and the brunet can feel the slight tremble underneath his skin. Wrapping his other arm around the blond, he suggests that they head inside.

Michael scolds, "Brian, I know what you are thinking. You can't fuck him, he's an alien!"

Justin grins widely, "Fuck!"

Brian grins back, amused at the blond's antics and nods, "Great word. Come on."


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

"He can't stay here," Michael says as soon as they enter the loft. Brian walks over to the kitchen as Justin follows him.

"Why the hell not?" Brian asks, becoming annoyed.

"He's an alien!" Michael shrieks. He turns to his friends for support, "Say something!"

Ben smiles at Brian, "Brian, it's nice that you want to help him, but--"

Brian leans against the counter and opens a bottle of water. Taking a sip, he hands it to Justin who is watching him. Smiling, Justin takes a sip as well. "Aw," Brian says to Michael in a drawl, "Can't I keep him?"

Scowling, Michael shakes his head. "He isn't a pet, Brian. He's an alien."

Emmett walks over to the other end of the counter and reminds them, "An alien who is now in America...everyone is welcome here!"

"Obviously you are living in a different America than we are," Ted replies.

Justin looks at them both, confusion evident in his face.

Shaking his head, Brian takes Justin's hand and guides him over to the sofa. Sitting down, Justin immediately straddles him and smiles again. "Fuck?"

"No! No fucking!" Michael demands and begins to charge over to the sofa, however Ben pulls him back, still not sure as to how peaceful the blond really is.

Michael turns to Ben, whispering harshly, "He's seducing Brian."

"A sex-crazed alien...it must be Christmas in Kinney-land," Ted summarizes.

"This isn't funny." Michael hisses, looking back at Brian and Justin who are just smiling and whispering at one another.

"Do that again," Brian says, running his fingertips up and down the blond's back.

"Do what?" Justin asks with amusement, delighted to see how entraced Brian was.

"Kiss me."

Smiling, Justin leans down, lips slightly parted and kisses his soon-to-be lover.

Ben, Michael, Ted and Emmett watch as the recent glow returns on Justin's skin, only now the light grows, enveloping Brian inside before dimming as the blond pulls back.

Brian opens his eyes, feeling drunk, and chuckles under his breath. "Again."

Justin laughs softly and is about to kiss Brian again when Ted intervenes, "Um, Brian. Shouldn't we be doing something?"

"Like calling NASA?" Emmett asks Ted, "I don't think that would be a good idea. Justin is supposed to be blending in...NASA will probably want to study him."

Michael nods, "Well I'm sure NASA will know what to do better than we do."

Brian gently pushes Justin off of him so he can stand up. "No one is fuckin' calling NASA or any shit like that."

Michael points at Justin, "He could be dangerous! What if his species kills after mating? Haven't you ever seen the movie Species?!"

Rolling his eyes, Brian turns to Justin, "Do you have any plans of killing me after we fuck?"

Grinning, Justin nearly bounces as he stands up from the sofa, "Fuck! I loove that word!"

Michael stomps his feet, "Just answer the question!"

Justin laughs and shakes his head. "I told you, we're peaceful. You're confusing us with the Unins from planet Capa...they're nothing like us."

"See?" Brian says, walking over to the his friends and pushing him towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to entertain my houseguest."

"Brian! Don't do this!" Michael gasps.

Ted nods his head in agreement, "Stop thinking with your dick and use your brain! He isn't even human! We can go to the baths right now...I'll drive! We can pick up some trick on the way there so you can get a blow job in the backseat..."

Sliding the door open, Brian pushes them out.

Emmett grins, "I want details!"

Ben scolds, "Emmett!"

Slamming the door shut, Brian makes sure it's locked before turning back to his guest. "Now, where were--" he pauses when he sees Justin standing before him, naked.

Justin smiles as he walks towards him. "I was about to kiss you again."

Brian smiles back, leaning against the door. "Well I'm glad to see we both have the same parts," he gestures to Justin's erection. "Or this could've been awkward." Reaching out, he pulls Justin closer to him, the heat off the blond's body can be felt through Brian's clothing.

Justin reaches up and runs his fingers through Brian's dark hair, pulling his face down towards him. He kisses him deeply, allowing the glow to return and swallow them both.

Brian moans, feeling his clothing slide off his skin as the warmth settles throughout his body and his balls tingle. Justin's hands roam down his bare back and cup his ass, squeezing lightly, and suddenly Brian feels himself cumming between them.

"Holy shit," he whispers, surprised and yet not the least bit embarrassed.

Justin smiles, "That's how we fuck."

Brian pulls back, arms still wrapped around Justin, "Seriously?"

Justin nods.

"No intercourse?" Brian asks, alarmed and horrified at the thought.

Justin shakes his head. "Too messy."

"But..but..how.." Brian can't seem to form the words, but Justin understands anyways.

"DNA is taken from each person and placed in a tube to fertilize. Once fertilized, a child is created and given to the couple. No mess, no pregnancy..it's quite efficient." Justin explains.

"But no sex!" Brian gasps, still unable to wrap his head around that concept.

Justin laughs, "What we just did was considered sex in my home planet."

He shakes his head. "No...that's...that was foreplay. That's not sex. That's not fucking."

Grinning, Justin asks, "Show me."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking to the bedroom, Brian glances backwards to see Justin following him with eager curiousity. "You have beds, right?" Brian asks, gesturing to his bed.

Justin laughs, climbing onto the mattress. "Yes, Brian. We have beds."

Brian pauses, realizing that this is the first time Justin has said his name. He likes the sound of it when the blond says it. Smiling, he opens the drawer by his bed and pulls out a condom and tube of lube.

Curious, Justin watches Brian place the items onto the bed. "Is fucking always this complicated?"

"Complicated?" Brian asks, grateful that he is already naked, though unsure how that really happened.

The blond gestures to the items. "That you need to use materials to have sex... it just seems...wasteful."

Brian laughs, not sure whether to be insulted or not. "We can talk about that later, Sunshine."

"Sunshine?" Justin asks, smiling widely. "Is that a nickname for Justin?"

Brian can't help but smile back, and wants to say something completely lesbonic, however bites his tongue instead.

"What are you doing?" Justin asks.

"This is lube." Brian explains, rubbing a small amount between his fingers. "Roll over."

Confused, Justin shrugs and rolls onto his stomach. "Are you going to give me a massage? I saw that in a movie. We have those in my planet too. Those feel good."

Brian can't help but smirk, "This feels better." Looking down at Justin's ass, he can't help but run his palm against the smooth, warm flesh. Perfect. Is everyone on his planet this fuckin' perfect? Leaning down, he kisses each shoulderblade before running his tongue down the blond's spine, smiling when he hears Justin's soft gasp.

Brian doesn't stop as his tongue reaches the slope where Justin's lower spine meets the start of his ass. Instead, Brian continues his oral journey, licking straight over the crack of Justin's ass before sliding his tongue back up, and stabbing inside of the blond's hole.

Justin gasps again, his head coming up for a moment before falling back down onto the pillow. "Oh!"

Brian licks and presses his tongue in again, swirling it around, enjoying the blond's taste. He barely hears Justin murmur a soft request of 'more.'

"Better than a massage?" Brian asks as he sits up, teasing his wet finger against the blond's hole, lightly pressing before pushing inside.

"Ah!" Justin gasps againt at the new intrusion. "Oh.." his eyes wide, Justin realizes what Brian is doing. "Is this fucking?"

"Not yet." Brian says as he tries to add another finger, marveling at how tight the blond's ass is. Adding more lube, he pushes the second finger inside, waiting for Justin's breathing to normalize. "Soon." Th heat in Justin's ass is unlike anything Brian has ever felt, and he is amazed his skin isn't burning regardless on how good it feels.

"I like this..." Justin murmurs, closing his eyes. "I like this a lot."

Brian wants to say something, but instead decides to let his fingers do the talking when he finds Justin's prostate. Good to know that he has one. He rubs lightly on it, watching as Justin practically levitates off the bed.

"Oh! Oh!" Justin gasps, "What is that?!"

Brian smiles, "Again?"

He nods his head quickly. "Again!"

Brian rubs the gland again, reveling in the sounds that the blond begins to make underneath of him. Pulling out, he whispers, "Now it's time for fucking."

Justin exhales, catching his breath. "Okay," he whispers back. He can hear a foil package opening, and slowly lifts himself up on his elbows, turning his head back to see. "What's that?"

"Condom."

Justin watches as Brian slides it over his cock. "Why do you wear it?"

"Protection." Brian answers, looking back at the blond. "You wear it to be safe. If you're going to be living here, you have to remember that."

"Wear a condom to be safe." Justin repeats, though isn't exactly sure why.

Brian nods, "Good boy," and gently turns him over onto his back. "I want you safe."

Justin smiles widely, "You do?"

Nodding, Brian lifts Justin's legs up over his shoulders. "I do." Though he isn't sure why he has this sudden need and desire to protect the blue eyed man, but he does.

"Is this fucking?" Justin asks.

Slowly, Brian pushes his cock into Justin's hole, groaning as he feels himself becoming swallowed by the tight heat of Justin's ass. "Fuuuuck..." he moans, pushing himself deeper until he is balls deep.

Justin gasps, his head arched back, his eyes closed. He stays still for a moment before falling back against the mattress, his eyes open wide.

With a slight smirk, Brian answers, "Yes, this is fucking."

Justin nods his head, mouthing the words 'Wow.'

Slowly, Brian pulls out slightly before driving back in, biting back a moan as the heat sears through him. Fucking amazing...most amazing, incredible feeling ever...fuck... He continues to thrust, wanting to savour each push but knowing he can't last forever.

Justin closes his eyes for a moment, his body vibrating. Opening his eyes, the glow returns and for a moment Brian is blinded by the light, but doesn't stop.

The glowing orb encircles them both, and Brian can feel the heat inside and outside of him. The tingling and delicious pull at his balls fight their way to cum and Brian explodes inside of the condom with a grunt, falling forward. He can feel the heat of Justin's own seed spill against his stomach, "Yesss..."

And then Brian's world turns black.


	4. Chapter 4

Opening his eyes, Brian stares at his ceiling for a moment, trying to remember what just happened. Justin. He quickly turns to his side, relieved to find the blond beauty sleeping soundly beside him. I can't believe you're real.

It was an odd feeling: this need to protect Justin. Brian isn't sure it's natural and wonders if perhaps Mikey was right, and Justin did set out to seduce him.

But Brian didn't really care.

He was more than happy to be seduced by the blond bombshell currently sleeping in his bed. Reaching out, he cautiously pushes back a blond strand of hair from Justin's cheek.

Blue eyes open, and Justin smiles softly. "Is it morning already?"

Brian shakes his head, "Not yet. I didn't mean to wake you."

Rolling on top of him, Justin continues to smile, "That's alright. I was having a sad dream anyways, so I'm glad you woke me."

"What about?" Brian asks, again surprising himself for asking.

The happy smiles dims and Justin looks down for a moment. "My parents. I miss them."

Brian nods, not really able to connect to that, but figures that Justin must have had a happy childhood. "Did they know you were gay?"

Justin shrugs, "I guess. That's not really a big deal where I'm from...sex is sex, and love is love. It doesn't matter the gender. No one cares."

Brian nods, wondering how a planet with species that look like humans can also be so different than humans. "Must be nice."

Justin nods, his smile a bit brighter again. "It's a beautiful planet. Clean, fresh..no one goes hungry, no one gets cold...it's..perfect."

Touching Justin's cheek, Brian can feel the warmth, "I hope the Makvins lose."

The blond nods, "Me too."

"How will you know?" Brian asks, wondering how long he has with the blond before his alien lover leaves him.

Justin sighs, "A family friend was supposed to be landing in DC...he is our main point of contact. He will let us know."

"How?" Brian asks, not liking the unknown.

Smiling softly, Justin lightly kisses Brian's lips. "I don't know yet. It's not my problem. He'll find a way...static in your radio or cable system...who knows? I'll know it when I see it."

"You aren't worried you might miss it?" Brian asks, thinking if it were him, he would want to know everything now and not later.

Justin laughs and shakes his head. "That's negative energy, Brian. What happens will happen. I came to Earth per my family's wishes so that I could be safe. I did my part. Klutavenish will do his part in D.C. as he will be able to monitor the war from my planet of Toprate."

Brian is about to ask another question and Justin leans down and kisses him. The kiss is one of those deep, delicious kisses thatBrian can feel down to his toes and he knows the glow is back without even opening his eyes. Feeling as if he is floating, Brian lets his mind return to sleep, deciding that Justin is right...who needs negative energy when you can have Sunshine?


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

When morning finally arrives, Brian is awoken to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Grumbling, the brunet sits up. "Who the fuck is that?"

Justin chuckles, still half asleep, "Fuck."

Brian can't help but smile and decides there are worse ways to wake up. Standing up, he pulls on his jeans and walks over to the door. "This better be good," he mutters.

Sliding open the loft door, he is met by two men. Both immediately show them their ID cards, however Brian is too tired to pay much attention. "What can I do for you?"

The first man answers, "We are tracking the meteor shower that occured last night. A few witnesses called to say they saw an explosion somewhere around this proximity. We are asking around to see if anyone saw anything, and if there are any damages to report."

Leaning against the door frame, Brian scratches his head, "No. Nothing, sorry." He yawns. "Thanks for checking...glad to know the government cares about their people and all that shit." Straightening up, he begins to slide the door shut.

The second man speaks up, "Do you mind if we take a look around?"

"Yes. Now fuck off, I have to get ready for work." Sliding the door shut, Brian shakes his head, wondering if one of his so-called friends had called as a 'witness.'

Turning towards the bedroom, he sees that Justin is no longer in the bed.

The brunet heads to the bathroom to find Justin staring at the shower stall. "Problem?"

Justin sighs loudly, "Okay. I get your toilet system...that was easy. But why won't this body cleaning device work? I walked in, I stood still, and nothing happened." He gestures to the shower wall, "And I tried pushing those button-things, but they don't push in. I don't understand this at all."

Brian steps inside and pulls the dial before turning it to one side. Immediately water begins to pour out.

Justin frowns, "It's manual?" He watches as Brian walks past him to the toilet. "But the water is clear...where is the soap?" He asks when he looks back at the shower.

"Manual." Brian says, deciding that the word would be something he would be saying a lot when explaining things to Justin.

"What a waste of time," the blond comments to himself. Sighing, he steps under the sprays of water, "And it only comes out from the top?"

"Yep," Brian says, stepping into the shower as well.

Justin shakes his head, "It doesn't seem very efficient."

Shrugging, Brian comments,"I've never had complaints before about it, Sunshine."

Grinning, Justin's mood immediately brightens, "I like that. I've never had a nickname before. Do you have one?"

Brian is about to say asshole, but realizes that Justin may actually take him seriously and decide to call him that. "Nope. No nickname."

He nods, watching as Brian picks up a bottle and pours a thick liquid into his palm. "Is that soap?"

"This is shampoo." Brian corrects, "And that," he gestures to another bottle, "is shower gel...you use the shower gel for your body, and shampoo for your hair."

Taking his hand, Justin sniffs the shampoo. "It smells nice. How does it work?"

Smiling, Brian decides that a hands-on demonstration is in order. "Like this. Close your eyes."

Closing his eyes, Justin feels Brian's fingers massaging the shampoo into his recently wet hair. He sighs softly, enjoying the attention.

"Keep them closed," Brian whispers as he moves the blond back under the warm sprays of water. He continues to run his fingers through Justin's soft, blond hair, marveling at how it feels like silk between his fingers. I am not a lesbian. I am not a lesbian.

"Can I open them now?" Justin asks.

"Yep," Brian says, taking a step back and trying to tell himself that he didn't just get turned on over washing some twink's hair. He looks away, taking a deep breath. "And this is the shower gel."

Justin nods his head, "For my body." He grins at Brian, proud of himself for remembering.

Brian feels his lips twitch into a soft smile. "Right." Pouring some gel into his hands, he quickly works it into a lather. I'm going to enjoy this, he thinks to himself. Running his soapy hands over Justin's shoulders, he tries not to get lost in Justin's blue eyes. Blue eyes that have never left Brian's face.

Trying to break the mood, Brian teases, "You like watching me?"

"Yes."

Brian smirks, "Yeah?" He works his hands under Justin's arms, around his back and is about to cup his ass when the blond speaks again in his no nonsense tone.

"You're very attractive."

Brian pauses, then smiles, kissing Justin on the nose. "You too."

"I know." Justin replies. "I like this shower. It's big." He looks around and then up, "And the heating lamp above is is a smart idea to keep us both warm even if only one of us is under the water."

Smiling, Brian nods his head, "Yeah, I guess so." He bends down and begins to wash Justin's thighs and legs, "Like I said, I never had any complaints."

"Oh? Do you shower with others frequently? Is that what humans do to make self-washing more efficent?" Justin asks.

Brian snorts, "Something like that." He pauses, taking in Justin's semi-erect cock in front of him. I can fix that. "Do they have blow jobs in your planet?"

Justin looks down at Brian, tilting his head to one side, "Is that a way to dry yourself?"

"No," Brian says with a smile, "Let me show you." He immediately takes Justin's cock into his mouth.

"Oh!" Justin says, stumbing backwards. His back hits the wall and Brian chuckles under his breath, feeling the blond's cock lengthen in his mouth.

Licking the underside of the shaft, Brian rolls his tongue around, teasing the slit before engulfing the entire cock down his throat.

Justin gasps, his palms pressing hard against the wall behind him. "Oh...okay...wow..." Shutting his eyes tightly, he knows he is about to cum and tries to fight it, "Wait...I..." he moans, unable to form any coherant thoughts, much less words, as Brian's mouth takes him to another level and soon he is cumming down the brunet's throat.

Smirking, Brian watches the blond try to compose himself. Standing up, he says, "That's a blow job."

Justin nods, "I like blow jobs."

"Most people do."

Justin sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. Smiling, he opens them again and asks, "Can we fuck now?"

Brian grins. I like you.

One hour later, Brian is finally dressed and heading out the door. He pauses, looking over at Justin who is wearing nothing but a towel. The blond stops following him and waits.

"Look, I have to go to work...I'll be back around six. Order take out if you get hungry. Don't answer the door, and don't answer the buzzer if it rings. If there's an emergency, just call me. I left my number by the phone." He doesn't notice Justin's confused expression as he picks up his briefcase. "Gotta go. 'Later." He kisses Justin on the forehead and hurries out the door.

Justin stands there for a moment. "What?!"

He closes his eyes, trying to figure out what Brian had just said. "What does 'around six' mean? And what's a buzzer? Who rings? What's a phone? And who is Take-Out?" He is about to run to the door in hopes to catch up to Brian when he hears footsteps heading towards the front door.

Pressing his palm against the steel door, Justin closes his eyes and scans the humans on the other side. The first man in the dark suit comments, "Good thing we hung around the third floor until Kinney left in the elevator."

The second man nods his head in agreement, "Yeah, the guy took long enough though, how long does it take to get ready for work?"

The first man shrugs, pulling out a set of dark keys. "Let's see which one will fit, shall we?"

The second man smiles, pulling out his own set of tools, "I got my own."

Within seconds, the loft door is unlocked and slides open.

"Does he have any pets?" The first man asks as he steps inside the empty loft. "I fuckin' hate dogs."

The second man shrugs, "Don't know, don't care. Let's just look around."

The first man sighs with annoyance. "Like an alien life force would really land in Pittsburgh." He walks past the kitchen counter, ignoring the flesh-colored cup filled with water.

The second man agrees, "When will morons stop calling our department saying that some lowlife spotted an alien...it always happens when there's a meteor shower or comet sighting..the world is full of idiots."

The first man snickers, "Yeah, well, those idiots keep us a job, so let's just look around, then report back the usual."

Leaving the bedroom, the second man nods, "Yeah, the usual: no unusual sighting or disturbance."

"All looks good here." The first man says, returning to the front door. "Come on, coffee's on me."

"Good, because I forgot my wallet at home."

Laughing, they slide the door shut.

On the counter, the tall cup vibrates and then falls to the floor. Immediately the cylinder uncurls and Justin returns to his form. "Whew, that was close." Shaking his head, he realizes that he needs to get some work done, and fast, if he would be living on Earth for some time.

\---------------------------

It doesn't take too long for Brian to get to the office and he is grateful that he isn't late for his 9:30 meeting with Kashi Corporation. Afterwards, he heads downstairs to the art department, and finally finds himself back in his office, at his desk around noon.

Looking at his phone, he isn't sure if he should be worried or pleased that Justin hasn't called him. Maybe I should call...to check up on him..

"Brian?" Cynthia buzzes in, "Michael is here to see you."

"Fuck, there goes my peaceful day." Brian mutters. "Whatever, send him in."

Michael hurries into the office, "Brian, thank God! Are you okay?"

Brian leans back in his chair, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because!" Michael exclaims, and then hushes his voice as he looks around the office suspiciously, "You and that alien."

With a loud sigh, Brian rolls his eyes. "Get over yourself, Mikey. I am fine. He is fine. Everyone is fine. Get lost."

"Brian!" Michael whines in that voice that should be made illegal. "This is dangerous!"

Brian snorts, "Yeah, I'm trembling." Shaking his head, he asks, "Were you the one who called the morons in the black suits to come to my place and ask about the meteor?"

Michael frowns, "Uh, no." Eyes widening, he rushes to the desk, "Don't tell me people are after you now?! Shit, I knew this would happen!"

"Fuck, Mikey, what are you blabbering about now?" Brian asks, rolling his head back in exhausted annoyance.

"They are going to run tests on you! They are going to find the alien, and then when they find out you've been fucking him, they are going to load you up into a truck and run experiements on you!" He nods his head, "You just had to fuck him, didn't you?!"

"Michael, what the fuck are you talking about? No one is going to load me up into a truck and do shit to me."

"Haven't you ever seen Splash?!" Michael shrieks, "When they discover that Daryl Hannah is a mermaid, they also take Tom Hanks to run tests on him too!!"

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

"Get the fuck out of my office."

"Briiiiaaaan!" Michael whines at an octave higher than what normal humans should be able to hear, "You have to get rid of him!"

Standing up, Brian narrows his eyes at the man in front of him. "He's staying. Now get the fuck out."

Arms up in frustration, Michael stomps his feet, "Well don't drag me into this."

"Trust me, Mikey, you don't fit into the equation at all." Watching the door close, Brian sighs loudly and lays his head down on the desk.

\------------------

When the loft door slides open, Justin smiles, "Is it around six?"

Brian smiles back, amused to find Justin sitting naked at his computer. "Um, yes...it's 6:13." Looking around, his jaw drops, "What the fuck happened?!" He walks into the kitchen, looking at all the opened cabinets and items all over the floor.

Standing up, Justin explains, "You told me that if I get hungry, to call take out. So I said Take Out, but nothing happened. So I thought that maybe you were supposed to take something out and say Take Out to it...but I didn't know what, so I took out everything in your kitchen and told it to take out, but nothing happened." He sighs and shrugs, "Maybe you need to check your voice activation system?"

Dropping his suitcase, Brian walks over to him, "Shit, I didn't think. You had no idea what I meant, did you? Fuck..you must be hungry."

Grinning, Justin hurries over to him, wrapping his arms over Brian's shoulders. "I love that word!"

Brian shakes his head, "You must be starving. When was the last time you ate?" he steps back and looks at open packages of frozen food all over the floor.

Justin purses his lips as he thinks, and Brian wants to slap himself for thinking that it's adorable. "Um, I think about an hour or so before I landed. And I wouldn't be starving yet. We can survive without food or water for about a month before we would technically use the term 'starving.'"

Brian stops and looks at Justin again, "A month?"

He nods, "We are made of about 85% water, and we can store that water within us for up to a month before we need to be replenished. Food nutrients can be stored within our flesh for that amount of time as well."

"Hmfph, no shit?"

Justin frowns, "I don't understand."

Shaking his head, Brian says, "Nevermind. So, um, you're not starving, but you're hungry?"

Justin nods, "A little bit. But I can wait."

Brian is about to say something else when he notices the stack of papers by the computer. "What were you doing?"

Smiling, Justin returns to the desk and gestures to the numerous sheets of papers, "Well, If I am going to be living on Earth, I need some papers to prove that I am a human like everyone else."

Frowning, Brian picks up the stack of papers. "What the fuck is this?"

Justin grins. "I Love that word!" Taking the first paper from Brian's pile, he begins, "First I needed a name. I thought Justin would be sufficient, but it turns out I need a last name, and Justin Tyazolr of Neshabibeepclunk was too long. So I hope you don't mind, I used yours."

"You're Justin Kinney?" Brian asks, dumbfounded.

"Well, I figured that would be strange for you, so we got married." Justin explains, pointing to another sheet of paper.

"A marriage certificate?"

Justin nods, "From Denmark. We met in Denmark. It was the easiest site for me to hack into a school system and create a transcript. We met while I was in school there. Once I graduated, we married and I moved here to live with you and became an American citizen. See? Here's a copy of my paperwork." He shows all the forms that look official, even notarized.

"How the fuck did you..?"

Justin laughs, clapping his hands, "Fuck! I love it." He shakes his head. "It's quite simple. Your security isn't that hard to get through. It's no wonder Earth isn't considered a high level planet. It's not worth anyone's time to conquer...which is good, considering that forty of us are living here to stay safe." He gestures back to the marriage license. "We got married a year ago, so if you want to divorce me, you can. I wasn't sure how you felt about marriages. It seems the divorce rate is quite high in your country. Is it popular to get divorces?"

Brian stares at the paper, and then back at Justin. "You've been busy."

He nods, "I have to fit in, Brian. This is how. My social security card should be arriving in a few weeks. I also took some classes at the local commmunity college during my first year living here with you...see? I'm a straight A student." Justin hands Brian his transcript.

"I see you're also humble."

"Honest." Justin corrects with a wide grin. "Besides, I need to figure out what to do while here. I read that people go to college to study for an occupation and then get a job. So I supposedly took what they call 'core' classes at your local college, and now I can use this transcript to go to any university and study to be whatever I want." He pauses. "I'm still not sure what that is though."

Brian nods, putting the papers down. He feels a headache coming on. "Good luck with that." Walking away, he begins to undress in the bedroom.

"I wanted to call you, but I didn't understand what to do...you said to call you on the phone...but I didn't know what that was. In the movie that I saw, the phone was bright green and was on the wall."

Sighing, Brian rubs his temples.

"Are you okay?" Justin asks, walking over to him.

Lying on his stomach on the bed, Brian sighs, "I have a headache."

"Roll over, let me help." Justin says, crawling onto the bed.

Rolling onto his back, Brian keeps his eyes closed. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I'm not." Justin answers honestly. "But I did miss you."

"You did?" Brian asks, somewhat surprised. At work, he kept thinking about Justin, but had focused on his work.

"Close your eyes," Justin instructs, touching Brian's temples with his fingertips.

Closing his eyes, Brian immediately begins to feel the heat from Justin's fingertips. The warmth slides under his skin, and Brian can feel the pressure melt away. Sighing, Brian relaxes under Justin's touch.

"Better?" The blond whispers.

"Yeah." Brian says softly.

"Good." Justin leans down and softly kisses Brian's mouth. "I want to fuck again."

Opening his eyes, Brian looks up at the hypnotic blue eyes above him and smiles. "That's a fantastic idea."


	6. Chapter 6

No, no way!" Michael shrieks as he stands inside the loft staring at Brian and Justin.

Justin looks down at the clothing Brian had purchased for him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Brian explains. "Mikey is just being an idiot."

"You can't bring an alien to my mother's house!" Michael exclaims, stomping his foot for added effect. Turning to Ben, he gestures at Brian. "Tell him!"

Ben smiles with amusement. "Michael, it isn't my decision who Brian brings to your mother's house. She and Carl returned from their honeymoon last night and want to have all of us over for dinner. She personally called Brian, and he specifically told her he was bringing someone. She didn't have a problem with it. She never has a problem with anyone bringing anybody."

"But he's an alien!" Michael says again, for probably the 20th time that hour.

Sighing loudly, Brian rolls his eyes. Justin frowns, looking up at the ceiling to see what Brian is looking at.

"Mikey," Ben says again, "I told you this wasn't a good idea. Brian wants to bring Justin. Let it go. Now, I only agreed to stop here with you because I need to exchange the sweater we bought for Hunter to another size. And, you wanted to stop by store and buy another memory card. Plus, we promised your mother that we would pick up some fresh tomatoes and mozzerella from the grocery store for her."

Michael sighs, nodding. "Fine. But Brian, I am warning you, if that alien does anything crazy like light up my mom's gnome collection, you are in deep shit!"

Brian forces a smile, "Goodbye, Mikey."

Smiling easily, Justin waves, "Goodbye, Mikey. Goodbye, Ben. It was nice seeing you again."

Ben smiles warmly at Justin, shaking his head, "Justin, it is always a pleasure to see you."

"Stop flirting with him!" Michael shouts.

Ben steps back, "I'm not! I was simply stating how wonderful it is to know him. It's an honor that he chose this city, this apartment, this life, to live, here with us."

Michael grumbles and shakes his head with annoyance. "It is not a pleasure. Just you wait until he starts ingesting us with his spawn eggs, then you'll be sorry!"

Ben gives Justin an apologetic look. "I'll see you both tonight."

Brian closes the door behind them.

"What's a gnome collection?" Justin asks, following Brian as he walks to the sofa.

"Something god-awful and ugly." Brian says, sitting down. "Fuck, why do my friends suck?"

Justin frowns, "Suck? I didn't see them swallowing or sucking anything." He looks back at the door. "I don't understand."

Shaking his head, Brian sighs, "It's just an expression." He looks over at Justin's confused expression and smiles, "Sorry. He's a bit of an idiot."

Justin nods, "Yes, his intelligence does appear slightly lower than others. But I think he's mostly just angry at me for some reason. Did I insult him?"

Brian shakes his head. "No, I told you. He's an idiot."

Justin sits down beside him. "You have strange friends. Are all humans this way? Because I'm not sure I'll be able to fit in..."

Turning to look at Justin, Brian finds himself smiling at the beautiful blond beside him. "No. Not all humans are idiots. You'll do fine. Who was it that called for take-out today at lunch when I was at work?"

Justin beams, "Me." That morning, before leaving for work, Brian spent almost an hour explaining to Justin how to use the telephone, how to order food using a credit card, what a tip is, and also how to use the television. "And I discovered that I don't like rice." He grins happily. "But I like teriyaki chicken."

Brian nods, "And now tonight, we'll see if you like pasta."

Justin smiles, nodding. He was excited to try new things. "I kind of like it here. I mean, I haven't really left your home, but it's a bit like going on vacation. I remember one year my parents and I went to the planet of Flit, and everything was so novel. It was very exciting. That was the first time I ever tried Onas. They are delicious."

"What's an Ona?" Brian asks.

Justin purses his lips, tapping his fingertip against his mouth. "Hmmm...it's a bit like..." he pauses again. "Wait, here. It tastes like this." Immediately he kisses Brian's mouth.

A subtle sweet and slightly salty taste fills his mouth and Brian pulls back. "What the fuck?"

"Fuck!" Justin laughs, clapping his hands. "Fuckin' Ona." He grins.

Brian nods, "Okay, that was weird."

Justin agrees, "I thought so too. I mean, it was sweet and salty at the same time. I didn't think I would like it, but I did."

Brian blinks at him, and then nods. "Right."

Straddling Brian's lap, Justin continues to smile. "Thank you for buying me clothing today. I didn't mind walking around your home naked...I didn't think you minded either."

He shakes his head. "Trust me, I don't mind you walking around naked either. In fact, walk around naked here as often as you like."

Chuckling, Justin leans down and kisses Brian's mouth. "I like you. You make me laugh, and you are sweet, and caring. And it's really fun to kiss you, and fuck."

"You know, Sunshine. I feel the exact same way." Brian says with a carefree smile.

Justin laughs, nodding. "Let's fuck now?"

Brian nods, "Let's." He pulls Justin's head down and begins to kiss him deeply.

The buzzer begins to buzz.

Pulling back, Justin turns towards the sound. "Did your Mikey forget something?"

"Ignore it. Whoever it is will go away." Brian says, kissing Justin's neck. Fuck, how is it that his skin always tastes for fuckin' good? Almost like strawberries...same with his cum...it's sweet...but not sickening sweet: it's subtle. Fuck, I think I'm addicted.

Justin smiles, turning to face Brian again. "Are you sure? It could be important."

"Nothing is more important than my cock up your ass." Brian explains, pushing Justin onto the couch so he can devour his mouth some more. "How the fuck is it that you taste so fuckin' good?"

Justin laughs, "You say funny things." Pulling off Brian's shirt, he smiles, "Now fuck me."

The buzzer buzzes again, however the two men on the sofa are already pulling off their clothing. Brian reaches under the sofa cushion for a condom.

"I like it when we fuck." Justin comments, watching as Brian slides the condom on.

Brian nods, "Me too. Roll over."

Smiling, Justin rolls onto his stomach, letting Brian manhandle him into the position he wants. Within seconds, Justin finds himself over the armrest of the sofa, and his ass filled with Brian's tongue. "I like this a lot too..." the blond murmurs.

Making sure that Justin is nice and wet, Brian sits back for a moment, admiring the delicious view before lining his cock up and driving it deep into Justin's ass. "Fuck," Brian groans, welcoming the heat and the amazing pressure that grips his dick. Fucking Justin was better than anything he could ever imagine. Grabbing the blond's hips, Brian pulls out slightly before pushing in again.

"Harder," Justin moans, and Brian is quick to comply, plowing deep and hard into the blond's ass. It doesn't take long for the familair light to illuminate off Justin's skin, and Brian closes his eyes, loving the feel of warmth radiate around him. He moves faster, feeling himself close to the edge.

With a groan, Brian cums, falling over Justin's moist back. He closes his eyes, staring off at the stars behind his eyes until he feels coherent enough to open them.

Pulling out, Brian quickly flips Justin over, pushing him down onto his back on the sofa and engulfs the blond's still hard cock in his mouth.

Arching back, Justin gasps, moaning unintelligible words that Brian can only assume are in his own language and cannot be translated. It doesn't take long for Justin to cum, and Brian savours each drop.

Smiling lazily, Justin comments, "I do love blowjobs too. Blow jobs are nice."

Brian chuckles, sitting up, "Nice? That's the best you can come up with us?"

"Spectacular?" The blond suggests.

"That's better."

___________________________

6:00 pm

"Shouldn't you knock?" Justin asks, watching as Brian walks into the house.

"Nope. No one knocks when they go to Deb's house for dinner." Brian replies, stepping into the house.

"Well it's about time!" Debbie states with mock annoyance. Stepping out of the kitchen she smiles warmly at Brian, "Come here and give me a hug!"

Brian pretends to be put out, but allows Deb to hug him. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Fantastic! Brian, I tell you, it was beautiful. Just fuckin' beautiful! Carl? Carl, where are you, Honey? Did you get the camera ready?" She turns back to Brian, "We took a ton of movies."

"Uh, gee, Deb, I don't think we'll--" Brian begins.

"He can't wait, Deb." Ted chimes in with a smile. "None of us can." He lifts up with glass towards her and she grins back. Looking over at the blond standing next to Brian, her grin widens.

"And who is this delicious ray of blond goodness? Shit, Honey, you are good enough to eat!" Debbie announces as she walks towards Justin.

Gasping, Justin grabs Brian's hand. "You didn't tell me she was a cannibal!"

Michael rolls his eyes, "It's a figure of speech," he states with annoyance. "Brian, I told you it was a bad idea to bring him."

"Michael! You mind your manners! I didn't raise you like that." She shakes her head, and then smiles sweetly back at Justin. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"That's an understatement." Ted whispers to Emmett who chuckles under his breath.

Justin smiles and shakes his head, ready to test his story, "No. I'm from Denmark. Brian and I met in Denmark and got married."

The silence in the room is deafening, and after a few minutes, Brian can't help but chuckle. "Well, I should thank you, Sunshine. I've never been to Deb's house where it was quiet for this long."

"What? When?! What?!" Debbie begins, and then slaps Brian over the head before pulling Justin into a hug.

The blond screams, "Brian! What is she doing?!"

"She's hugging you." Brian says, rubbing his head, "Tightly. Debbie, he needs to breathe."

Letting him go, she smiles, kissing his cheek and then wiping the lipstick off. "I'm sorry, Sweetie. I just never thought I would see the day that Brian Kinney got married."

"He's lying. They didn't get married," Michael announces, but no one is listening to him.

"Nor would I," Emmett says, "Brian, Baby, when were you in Denmark?"

"I travel," Brian says, shrugging before giving Emmett the evil eye.

Ted snickers, "So you married an alien?"

Deb shakes her head, "Of course not. This sweetie is now an American like his husband...the marriage says so, isn't that right?"

Justin grins, nodding. "Yep, I'm just like everyone else here."

"You're nothing like us." Michael states.

"Michael!" Debbie admonishes, smacking him over the head, "We are not anti-Danish!" Turning back to Justin, she smiles, "I love your pastries."

Justin stares at her blankly, "Um, okay. Thanks..." turning to Brian, he asks, "Where are the gnomes?"

"They were outside, I'll show you when we leave." Brian comments and Michael stands up, outraged.

"Don't you dare touch my Ma's gnomes!"

"Michael, what is wrong with you?" Deb asks, shaking her head.

Ben smiles sweetly, "Uh, he didn't eat lunch today...you know how he gets when he misses a meal."

She nods her head in understanding. "I sure do. Mikey, I'm getting you a breadstick."

"I don't--"

"Eat the fuckin' breadstick!" Debbie demands, handing him the stick of bread.

Justin stares at her, wide eyed. Slowly, he turns back to Brian and whispers, "Do we have to stay?"

He nods, "Just eat fast so we can get the fuck out of here before she turns on the movie."

Justin nods, quickly walking over to the table and sitting down next to Brian. He looks over at all the food at the table. "Um, that's a lot of food."

Brian nods, "Just eat and tell her it's delicious."

"Even if it's not?" Justin asks.

"Everything okay?" Emmett asks, smiling at them both. "I'm so glad to be sitting right in front of you two...newlyweds."

Brian mouthes 'Shut Up,' to the man.

"You know, Brian, I should be annoyed at you for getting married without me present, but I'm just in such a fuckin' good mood still, so I'm going to forgive you." Debbie begins as she starts serving the food on everyone's plates.

"They aren't really married! Why won't anyone listen to me?!" Michael argues.

Justin smiles, "We might get a divorce. We haven't decided yet."

Debbie stops serving the food and looks at him. "Pardon?"

Brian takes a long sip of his wine.

"Brian? What the fuck is he talking about?" Debbie demands.

"Danish humor," Brian says, shooting Justin a look that the blond doesn't understand. So instead, Justin smiles and leans over to kiss Brian's cheek.

Michael scowls, "So, Justin, where in Denmark are you from?" He ignores Brian's kick from under the table.

"Copenhagen." Justin answers with a smile. "It's the capital of Denmark."

Carl smiles, "I've heard Copenhagen is a nice place. Tell us about it. Is it very different from here?"

Justin smiles back, and responds casually, "Well, the urban population of Copenhagen is 1,213,822 and the metropolitan population of 1,974,542, so, comparing it to Pittsburgh, which has an urban population of 1,733,853 and a metropolitan population of 2,360,733, the density is slightly different."

Brian finishes his wine.

Carl looks at his wife and then back at Justin. Smiling, he nods, "That's, er, great."

Deb smiles, "I've never been to Denmark."

"Neither has Justin." Michael mumbles.

"What was that?" Debbie asks her son.

Ben answers for him, "He can't wait to eat your pasta."

Debbie smiles, patting her son's cheek. "I'll give you an extra serving, Sweetheart."

Emmett grins, "Eat up, Michael," and Michael shoots him a look that could melt ice if anyone took him seriously.

"How is the weather in Denmark right now?" Debbie asks Justin.

"He wouldn't know, since he's never been there," Michael says. "Tell her the truth, Brian. He's an alien!"

Brian shakes his head, "Michael, did you hit your head today?"

Michael scowls, "I should be asking you the same thing! What did he do to you?"

Ted laughs, "He married him!"

Emmett joins in, "And they make a perfect couple."

Justin smiles, "Thank you."

"He's being sarcastic." Michael retorts.

"No, I'm not." Emmett says, reaching over and patting Justin's hand. "I think they are perfect for each other."

"Hey, Em?" Brian says. When the man looks at him, Brian smiles sweetly and says, "Shut up."

Taking a bite of pasta, Justin's eyes widen and he scans the table for his napkin. Quickly, he spits it out and pushes the napkin on the other side of his plate.

"Do you like Italian?" Debbie asks Justin, not seeing his previous reaction.

"People or the country?" Justin asks.

Debbie laughs, "Well shit, you're just adorable! Eat up, Sweetcheeks."

He frowns, turning to Brian, "What's a sweetcheek? Are you sure she isn't a cannibal?"

With a sigh, he turns to Justin and whisper, "She's Michael's mother."

Justin looks at him for a moment, processing the information, and then it dawns on him. "Ah. I understand." Turning back to Debbie, he smiles sweetly and drinks his water.

"So, Brian," Ted says, trying not to snicker, "How did you two lovebirds meet?"

"I was living in Denmark," Justin answers. "And Brian was there. And we met." He smiles, and Ted smiles back.

Looking at Brian, Ted asks again, "Right, so how did you meet?"

Brian stands up, "I'm going outside for a smoke. Justin, you want a smoke?"

Justin looks around, "A what?" Brian pulls him out of his chair and Justin follows him out the door with a confused look on his face as they pass the kitchen and go through the backdoor towards the backyard. "Do you transform into vanadium? That seems a bit dangerous given that a cloud of smoke, in contact with your atmospheric oxygen, has the potential of being ignited..." The door slams shut behind them.

Debbie chuckles, "Well, at least he's cute."

"Ma! He isn't from Denmark!" Michael whispers harshly. He turns to Emmett and Ted, "Tell her! Tell her what happened!"

"Michael," Ben begins, his voice calm and rational, "Your mother just returned from her honeymoon. I'm sure she and Carl would like a relaxing evening...neither one of them want to hear this, not now."

Michael huffs out an exasperated sigh and leans back on his chair. Folding his arms against his chest, he shakes his head. "Fine."

Meanwhile, outside, Brian pulls out a ciggerate and lights it up. Justin watches him for a moment for sitting on the grass and looking up at the night sky. "They look so dim...the stars are so much brighter in Toprate." He sighs softly, lying on his back.

Brian sits down on the grass beside him. "Any word yet from your friend?"

Justin shakes his head. "Not yet." He forces a smile. "Soon though. I'm sure it will be soon."

Brian nods, not sure how he feels about it. "So..um..you miss home, huh?"

Justin nods. "I miss my parents, and my friends...but..it's even the little things that I miss. I miss the way the air feels in my planet...it's clearer, crisp..and there isn't a scent like there is here." He sighs. "And I miss the waterfalls, and the pink gashas that fly above the water...and I miss nutits, my favorite snack. I used to eat nutits while watching the wallboard, er, what you call 'television.'" He sighs again. "I miss so many things that I didn't think I would miss."

Brian nods again, his heart feeling heavy. "I guess you would."

Turning to his side, he looks over at Brian. "But I'm glad I'm here."

He nods.

"I'm glad to have met you. And..I'm glad that you are here, in my life, helping me be the best human I can be." Justin smiles, touching Brian's cheek. "And, I really like you."

Brian nods, smiling softly. "Same here."

Grinning suddenly, Justin stands up. "Give me your hand."

Brian arches his brow for a moment, but decides to take the plunge and holds out his hand.

Justin pulls him up and points to the stars. "How close have you been to one of them?"

"Uh, that would kill me, Sunshine." Brian says without a hint of amusement.

Laughing, Justin shakes his head, "Don't worry," he lifts up on his toes and kisses Brian's lips. "I'll protect you."

And before Brian can say another word, he can feel his feet leaving the ground.

"Michael, just leave them alone," Ted comments, following Michael into the kitchen.

"I don't trust that alien," Michael hisses, stomping over to the backdoor.

"Michael, I understand your concern, but--" Ben begins, he turns to look at the confused glances of Debbie and Carl.

"Shit," Debbie begins, "We're gone for a month and everything's topsy turvy. Brian's married, my son's lost his marbles, and no one said anything about my nailpolish!"

Carl sips his wine. "You mean how you have penises drawn on each one of your nails? I'm sure everyone noticed."

She looks down at her nails and chuckles, "They are cute, aren't they?"

Outside, Michael looks around, "Where did they go?"

Emmett suggests that maybe they left.

"No," Ted comments, looking over the fence, "the jeep is still here."

"Oh no," Michael says, his voice filled with dread, "It's too late. The alien killed him. He's sucking Brian's soul out as we speak, and when they return, Brian will be a pod person!"

"Michael, Honey, I think you need to lay off the sci-fi channel." Emmett suggests, patting his friend's arm.

Ben nods his head, "Justin hasn't given us any reason not to trust him."

"Are you hearing yourself?!" Michael argues, "He's an alien! He seduced Brian to live with him, and now suddenly they are married?! And what the fuck is this story about being from Denmark?"

"Michael, Justin needs a background story if he is going to be living here. I think it's a good story," Ted comments, chuckling to himself. "And leave it to Brian to marry some hot blond."

"They aren't married!" Michael screams, stomping his foot. "He can't marry him, he isn't even human!"

Meanwhile, above them, Brian and Justin slowly land on the roof of Debbie's house. "What did you think?"

Brian stares at him in wonder, "That was amazing. Fuck...I never thought they would look like that." He was grateful they didn't get too close as he was afraid of getting burned, but Justin kept his word, Brian didn't get hurt at all. In fact, with Justin's hand pressed against his chest, Brian found that he could breath easily above the clouds.

Smiling, Justin chuckles, pulling Brian down to sit on the roof with him, "Fuck."

Smiling as well, Brian lies down, looking up at the stars. Justin was right, they were rather dim, especially now after seeing them at a closer distance. Finally, after a few moments, he says, "Thank you."

Grinning, Justin lies down beside him, "You're welcome."

"We should probably get down..I'm sure Michael is about ready to have a stroke right about now." Brian comments.

Justin gasps, "Is he ill?"

Pausing, Brian realizes his mistake. "No, it's er, it's a figure of speech. Sorry. No, I mean, he's upset."

Justin nods, "He seems to get upset easily."

"No shit."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Sighing, he sits up on his elbows, "Fuck, I really don't want to go back inside."

Smiling, Justin pulls off his shirt. "Neither do I. Let's fuck instead."

Turning to look at Justin quickly pulling off his clothing, Brian grins. "You know, Justin, I really like the way you think."

Meanwhile, back down on the ground, Michael is pacing. "What are we going to tell Ma?"

"About what?" Ted asks.

Michael stops, and whips his head around to face Ted, "Have you not been listening to me?!"

"Baby, maybe you should try to relax a bit? Justin is really sweet and--" Emmett begins.

"Yeah, sweet until he harvests our organs!" Michael argues, crossing his arms across his chest. "I can't believe Brian brought him to my mother's house. And I can't believe he's letting that alien tell everyone that they're married."

Ben sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Michael, this isn't our concern. This is Brian's issue. If he wants this, and it seems like he does, then let him. Now can we go back inside before your mother and Carl start to worry? I'm sure they are jet lagged and just want to a peaceful dinner."

Hearing a moan, they all stop for a moment. "What was that?" Ted asks.

Frowning, Emmett looks around, "I have no idea..."

"oooh..." comes a whisper of a voice.

Gasping, Michael grabs a hold of Ben's arm. "What is that?!"

"Hmmm," Ben says, looking up, "It sounds as if it's coming from the roof."

They all look up, but it's too dark to see anything. "What do you think it is?" Emmett asks.

"Yes....right there...ooooh...don't stop....yes....yes....."

"Oh." Emmett says, understanding.

"Oh." Ted says, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I think so..." Ben adds.

"What?" Michael asks, looking at the three of them. "What is it? What?"

"Maybe we should go back inside?" Ted suggests.

Ben nods, "Yes, I think that's a good idea."

"Wait, why? What's going on?" Michael asks.

"Let's go inside." Ben says again, gesturing with his hand for Michael to follow.

"But what about Brian?!" Michael asks with alarm.

"Oh, I think Brian is just fine," Ted comments with a chuckle.

Michael shakes his head, "I'm not going back inside until I find Brian."

Emmett and Ted look at Ben, then back at Michael. "Yeah, you do that," Emmett says, taking Ted's hand and heading inside while the accountant laughs.

Turning to Ben, Michael sighs loudly, "This is impossible."

Ben smiles with sympathy. "It's Brian's choice, Michael."

"He's an alien. Why am I the only one who seems to have a problem with this?" Michael asks with annoyance.

Chuckling, Ben rubs Michael's upper arms, "Because we understand that it's Brian's choice to make, while you like to worry about everyone and everything."

He rolls his eyes and sighs loudly. "This is crazy!"

"Oh, hey, Mikey," Brian's voice suddenly appears. Michael jumps in surprise when he sees Brian appear from out of the shadows, pulling his long sleeve shirt back on.

"Brian!" Michael shouts with relief, running over to hug his best friend, "Where were you?"

"Fucking." Justin's voice answers, and seconds later the blond appears out of the shadows right behind Brian.

Michael's jaw drops and he begins to make sounds of outrage until finally words sputter out. "Stay away from him, alien-boy! You're seducing him for your evil plan, I know it!"

Justin only looks at him with concern, "Mikey--"

"Don't call me that!" Michael screams, "You---you---"

"Justin," Justin supplies with a helpful smile. "As I was saying, you seem really tense. That isn't healthy."

Brian tries not to smile as he watches his best friend sputter and his lover stand there all serene and calm.

"Here, let me help you," Justin offers, extending his hand, and Michael can see that the blond's fingertips are glowing.

Screaming, Michael stumbles backwards, "Stay back! Stay back!" he shrieks, and Ben grabs him, pushing him behind himself.

"Justin," Ben says, trying to keep his voice light, "That's really thoughtful...really...but Michael just needs to come to terms with this himself...it isn't anything anyone can do..."

Tilting his head to one side, Justin tries to understand. "But I can help."

"Keep him away! Keep the alien away!" Michael shrieks.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Debbie demands as she stomps in here.

Justin looks over at Debbie, and then back at Michael, and then turns to Brian, his lower lip beginning to quiver.

Brian narrows his eyes at Michael, "That's enough of this shit, Michael. Now you've hurt Justin's feelings. All he wanted to do was help." He pulls Justin into a hug and rubs his back.

"Michael Novotny!" Debbie gasps, smacking her son on the head, "What is wrong with you?"

"Me?!" Michael shrieks, "He tried to laser me with his alien abilities! He tried to kill me!"

"You're an asshole, Michael." Brian states, kissing the top of Justin's head. Turning to Debbie, he says, "It's great to see you again, Deb. My congrats to you and the hubby. I'm off to take my husband home. Sorry we'll have to miss dessert." And with that, he turns away, hiding his smirk when he hears Debbie screaming at Michael.

Once in the car, Justin looks down at his hands. "I'm sorry I ruined dinner."

Laughing, Brian starts the ignition, "Are you kidding? That was the best dinner at Deb's I've ever had!"

Looking up in surprise, Justin stares at Brian for a moment before smiling as well. "Really?"

Brian nods, "The best."

Grinning, Justin nods his head, feeling much better. And as they pull out into the main road, the blond turns to Brian and asks, "Can we fuck again when we get home?"

"Abso-fuckin-lutely."


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

With a tired yawn, Brian finds himself sleeping in an empty bed. Sitting up, the brunet refuses to call out to his missing blond, and instead gets out of bed to casually look for him. It doesn't take long of course. He finds Justin sitting on the sofa, naked as usual, staring at the television screen. However, instead of a show, the blond seems to be watching static moving across the screen at a rapid pace.

"Well, this wasn't how I planned to spend my Saturday morning, but sure, okay..." Brian ventures as he plops onto the sofa beside Justin. "Whatcha doing?"

Justin smiles, pointing to the screen, "It's news about Toprate."

Brian nods his head, looking back at the static. All he hears is a buzz that changes course and direction, and all he sees are lines that make him dizzy. Looking away, he turns back to Justin, "What's it saying?"

Justin continues to stare at the screen with rapt attention, and Brian knows he won't be getting any translation any time soon. With a sigh, he decides to shower alone. "I'm going to take a shower."

Justin nods and whispers, "I'll fill you in when it's done."

Brian doesn't bother commenting and decides to ignore the dread filling the pit of his stomach. He didn't want Justin to go. He liked having him around. The man was fun, and smart, and sweet...and an amazing fuck. Plus, he still had promised to teach Justin how to give a blow job. Shaking his head, Brian resigns himself to the fact that his favorite blond might leave forever.

Turning on the shower head, Brian steps inside, closing his eyes as the water washes down his face. After a few moments of sulking, Brian decides to make the best of the situation. If Justin was due to leave soon, then Brian would spend the remaining days they had left doing exactly what he wanted to do...and lots of it.

Showering quickly, Brian goes through his morning routine and returns to the bedroom to change. While dressing, he can hear the television being turned off. "So what's going on in the universe?" He asks casually, pulling on his jeans.

Justin walks in, grinning, "Brian," he begins with a chuckle, "Why are you wearing clothing? I thought you didn't have to go to work today?"

Pausing, Brian looks over at the blond, in all his naked glory. Damn right. Quickly kicking his jeans off, Brian hops back into bed. "When you're right, you're right, Sunshine."

Smiling, Justin crawls onto the bed and over Brian's now naked body. Lying over him, the blond lightly kisses Brian's lips. "We managed to seal two of the breached areas, which means there is only one area to protect that the Makvins had breached when entering our atmosphere. There are still some Makvins on the ground, but now with less demand for our people to fight the damaged entrances, the war is finally leaning back to our side!" He grins happily, and Brian finds himself smiling as well.

"That's good," Brian says, smiling. "Everything is starting to work out then." He runs his fingers through Justin's blond hair, watching it disappear between his fingers.

Justin smiles, kissing him again. "Yes, it's a relief to say the least. Knowing that my beautiful planet will soon be safe...." he sighs deeply, "Makes me very, very happy."

Brian nods, "Good," and kisses him back. "So...I guess this means you might not be staying here for as long as you thought, huh?" he tries to sound casual.

Justin shrugs, "I'm not sure. I suppose I have to wait until Klutavenish tells us more. He did, however, tell us how we can communicate with one another in a secure online way." He grins, almost giddy.

Brian can't help but laugh over Justin's excitement. "Do you want to communicate with them now?"

Smiling, he shakes his head. "No, not yet."

Brian is surprised. "Really? Why not?"

Reaching over to the night table, Justin takes out a condom and puts it in Brian's hand. "Because I want to fuck."

"Oh," Brian says with a smile, "Well I can't deny you of that."

He shakes his head, "No, you certainly cannot." Smiling, he leans down and kisses Brian again, enjoying the moans coming out of the brunet's mouth as he swallows the sounds. Pulling back, Justin reminds him, "And later, you promised to teach me how to give a blow job."

Brian nods, glad to see that they shared the same priorities, "Believe me, I didn't forget," they kiss again before Justin interrupts to remind him about sex toys. "Trust me, Sunshine. I haven't forgotten to teach you about sex toys either." He wonders if they will ever leave the loft this weekend.

Smiling, Justin sits back, watching Brian put on the condom. "We do fun things," he comments.

"That we do, Sunshine...that we do." Brian says, pulling Justin back onto his lap.

***********

Later,

"Are you sure that's secure?" Brian asks as he pulls on his jeans, leaving the buttons undone.

Justin nods, typing quickly on the keyboard. "Yes, it'll be difficult to code, track or even identify as something suspicious." Without using http:// or any other familair codes, a screen pops up on Brian's lap top. Smiling, the blond types another code, and another screen appears, this one asking for a password. Justin types in several numbers, and another security box opens, this time written in numerals instead of letters. Justin continues to type, and Brian watches as he bypasses screen after screen until finally they enter a secure chatroom. Smiling, Justin turns on the small camera above Brian's computer. "See? You don't have to worry, Brian."

Brian nods, watching thiry-nine small boxes appear on the screen with thirty nine faces. "Are those your friends?" he asks, noting that though they each were fairly attractive, none of them could hold a candle to Justin. I am not a lesbian. I am not a lesbian.

Justin grins, nodding his head, "That's Dirafin, and Chadun, and Dophirakin, and Eute, and that's Lerizungit and..." he takes a deep breath before continuing, "And Sevyfapwin, and Vubuhejek and..." All of them appear to be talking to one another, and Justin turns on the microphone.

"I got it, thanks," Brian says, hoping that Justin isn't planning on introducing to each of them individually. A young woman with dark curls and deep brown eyes speaks up, "Juswafexinglayin! What took you so long?"

Justin smiles, gesturing at Brian, "We were fucking."

If Brian was drinking something, he was sure it would have been on screen by now. Blinking, he looks at Justin for a moment, before checking everyone's response. They nod, or shrug and Brian has to admit it that he has no idea how to react to their casual response.

"He's attractive," she comments. Another person, a young man with light brown hair and green eyes nods his head in agreement, "Yes, very nice to look it."

Justin grins, nodding his head, "Yes, he is."

"Uh, thanks," turning back to Justin, Brian decides that he needs coffee. "I'm going to make some coffee. Do you want some?"

Still smiling, Justin shakes his head, "No, thanks." Turning back to his friends, the forty of them begin speaking so quickly that Brian has to close his eyes to keep from getting dizzy. Walking off to the kitchen, he tries to catch a phrase or word, but everyone is speaking at once. Wow. Shaking his head, he turns on the faucet to drown out the sounds.

After a few more minutes, Brian walks over to interrupt. "I'm going to the gym."

Pausing, Justin looks over at him, completely clueless on what that means. "Okay."

"I'll be back in two hours."

Again, no idea, but the blond nods, "Okay."

Smiling, he can't help but lean down and kiss the blond softly on the lips. "'Later."

Smiling back, Justin nods, "Later."

"Later for what?" the dark haired girl asks on the screen. Another girl then asks, "Where is this gym? What do people do at a gym?"

A third girl answers the question, "It's a place where people exercise. I got a job there."

And then everyone begins speaking at once again and Brian finds it similar to being stuck in an echo chamber with a mosquito. Shaking his head, he hurries out the door, deciding that he'll just buy workout clothing on his way to the gym instead of packing.

*********

Two hours later.

"Has it been two hours?" Justin asks when the door opens.

Brian nods, "Remind me to teach you how to use a clock."

"After the blow job," Justin says and he leans back on the sofa. Brian walks closer to him, happy to see his blond naked.

"Did you have a nice chat with your friends?" he asks, crawling on top of Justin.

He nods, then scrunches his nose. "You smell different."

Brian chuckles, "I forgot the bring my own soap and shampoo to the gym so I just rinsed in the shower." Standing up, he suggests, "Why don't you heat up some chicken in the fridge while I take a real shower?"

Nodding, Justin sits up, "Okay." Pulling Brian back down by the shirt, he kisses him long and hard enough to make the brunet feel dizzy. Stumbling forward, Brian sighs, loving the feel of Justin's mouth on his. A blow job from him might kill me...but what a way to go.

The blond watches Brian enter the bathroom. "Hmmm...heat up some chicken in the fridge...okay." Standing up, he heads over to the kitchen and opens the fridge. Seeing the chicken in the take-out box, Justin frowns. "How am I suppose to heat it up while it's in the fridge?" He touches the sides of the fridge, looking for a button to push. Sighing, he straightens up and shakes his head. "It shouldn't be this complicated." Looking around the kitchen, he notices Brian's pack of cigarattes on the counter.

He smiles, remembering how Brian commented that he needed a smoke when they were at Deb's. "Of course!" Justin opens the pack and takes out one of the slender sticks. Picking up the lighter beside the pack, Justin mimics how Brian created the fire. Lighting the cigeratte, Justin drops it into the take out box and watches. "Hmmm...needs more smoke." He lights up another cigarette and pushes it into the cold chicken. Frowning, he realizes that two cigarettes simply won't do in a cold fridge. Taking the container out, the blond sets it on the counter and thinks. "Of course!" he says with a chuckle, taking the entire pack, Justin presses his now glowing fingertips to the top of the cigarette pack, watching the glow brighten and within seconds the entire pack is in flames.

Satisfied, Justin tosses it into the chicken and closes the top of the container. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Brian realizes what he just said and quickly opens the bathroom door. "Hey, Justin? Hold on, I'll warm it up myself!" He pauses, hearing Justin's sudden gasp.

Hurrying out, Brian reaches the kitchen in seconds and finds the styrafoam container blazing. "Holy shit!" The brunet says as he grabs the bottom of the box and tosses it in the sink. Quickly turning on the water, he watches as the fire sizzles out. Closing his eyes, Brian takes a deep breath.

"Did I use too much heat?" Justin asks, taking a step forward and standing beside Brian to look at the contents in the sink. Frowning, he asks, "I don't remember the chicken being wet when I ate it the last time...does it dry on its own, or do I have to do something?"

Opening his eyes, Brian looks down at the destroyed meal. He can't help but feel relief, however he is surprised that he feels more relief over the fact that Justin didn't get hurt rather than his kitchen being damaged. Sighing, the brunet smiles, "You know what?" He turns to Justin, "Let's go out and eat instead."

"Out?" Justin repeats, "Like going to Deb's again?"

"No!" Brian answers quickly, and then relaxes, "No, not like Deb's...I was thinking more like a restaurant." Someplace quiet, relaxed...

Justin smiles brightly, "A restaurant! I saw that in one of the movies I saw. Can we order champagne?"

Brian can't help but chuckle and nods, "Sure, we can order champagne."

Justin continues to grin, "And caviar? They ordered caviar in the movie."

He pauses for a moment, "Um, caviar? Okay..."

A giggle escapes Justin's lips and he claps with his hands his excitement, "And lobster too? They had that too."

What the fuck movie did this guy see? "Lobster too? Um...sure..."

Justin smiles, adding, "And a chocolate cake for dessert."

Brian stares at him for a moment. Wow. "Okay." Looking down at himself, he remembers that he's naked. "Let me go take a shower...and get dressed...and make reservations..." He's glad he spent his morning at the gym.

Justin smiles, "Okay! Should I put the chicken back in the fridge?" He looks down at the discolored container.

"No," Brian says, "Just leave it in the sink for now...I'll take care of it later." He can't help but smile when Justin smiles at him and nods. "Why don't you watch some tv for a bit?"

Nodding again, Justin wraps his arms around Brian's shoulders and kisses him. "Okay."

Kissing him back, Brian finds himself relaxing. "I'll be quick."

Ten minutes later, Brian hears the bathroom door open. Turning off the shower, he smiles at Justin through the glass.

"Are you done?" Justin asks, opening the shower stall. He smiles, admiring Brian's naked body.

Brian smiles back, pulling Justin into the shower with him. "Yes." Kissing him deeply, he reaches above Justin's head to the small shelf hanging on the shower head. Grabbing a condom and lube, he turns Justin around and whispers, "And now I want to fuck you."

Grinning, Justin pushes his ass back into Brian's palm. "Sounds good to me."

**********

They didn't end up leaving the loft until 4:30 in the afternoon, however Brian had made sure to call ahead for reservations before fucking Justin for the third time, which was an hour after teaching Justin how to give a blow job and passing out seconds after cumming. The blond was a quick learner.

Having time before their reservations, Brian finds himself strolling around Pitssburgh's cultural district, showing Justin the different art galleries and shops along the way. He realizes quickly that Justin is not only a brilliant, beautiful young man, but that the blond's personal likes and dislikes were similar to his.

An hour later, Justin finds himself standing in front of the Nine on Nine restaurant. He grins, looking over at Brian, and the brunet finds himself smiling back. This kid is contagious.

Sitting down at their table, Justin looks around, "This is nice. It's like a dining room for many different families."

Brian nods, "You don't have restaurants in Toprate?"

Justin shrugs, "Not like this. However in Yurbor...that's a planet in the Aten galaxy...they have quite a few restaurants that I believe are similar to this one. It's a resort-planet. Many go there for vacations. My parents were there a few times, but I haven't been. Usually when they were visiting Yurbor, I'd be spending the week skiing with my friends on the rings of Babu, or swimming in the heated lakes of Elijawk." He smiles, and shrugs again.

Brian finds himself impressed. "So you're able to visit different galaxies and planets just like that?"

Justin nods, "Of course. Most high level species do."

"In a spaceship? With other people, like an airplane? Or are spaceships like cars?" Brian asks, hoping he doesn't sound like an idiot for asking. Justin doesn't appear to think so as he smiles and answers.

"Well, our cars are different than yours. We don't use gasoline. We have, what you call spaceships, as well when we want to leave our planet and visit another planet. We can visit nearby galaxies on our one, however sometimes, when visiting galaxies farther away, like...the galaxy of Nebula 238...we would join a vessel heading in that direction....I suppose it's like a ferry...in space."

Brian nods his head. "That sounds pretty amazing." Looking down for a moment, he smiles and shrugs, "So I guess Earth is pretty boring in comparison?"

Justin laughs, shaking his head. "I wouldn't call it boring!"

The server walks over to them and pours the champagne into their glasses. Brian smiles at Justin, commenting, "I pre-ordered already...everything you wanted."

Justin grins, the excitment evident in his blue eyes. Picking up the fragile glass, Justin takes a tentative sip of the drink. He blinks quickly, and then smiles, "I like it!"

Brian laughs, bringing his own flute glass to his lips. After taking a sip of his own, he ponders, "I wonder what you'll think of the food."

"I can't wait to try them," Justin admits with a gleam in his eye. "This is so exciting, thank you, Brian, for taking me here."

"My pleasure." And it is. Sighing, he looks around the restaurant, never really noticing the ambience before, but enjoying the modern European flair.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Justin asks, taking another sip of his wine.

Shaking his head, Brian explains, "Tomorrow is Sunday. Sometimes I work from home, but I had planned to keep this Sunday open because my son was supposed to be arriving back to Pittsburgh today."

"I didn't know you had a son," Justin comments, the surprise is evident in his voice. "I would like to meet him," he says with a somewhat shy smile.

Brian smiles back, "Yeah, I would've wanted you to...but his moms called me yesterday to say they changed their plans." Brian sighs, slightly annoyed at Lindsay and Melanie. Lindsay had called him yesterday to explain that they had met a lesbian couple from Australia who had two children the same ages as Gus and JR. One mom was an art gallery owner, and the other owned a law firm. They spent most of their vacation in Florida together and were now flying to Australia to spend the rest of the summer there with their new friends.

Justin frowns, "That doesn't sound very fair."

He shrugs again, "As he gets older, I don't get to see him as much. I see him maybe once a month...he lives with his moms, I just donated the sperm."

Justin nods, and Brian finds it refreshing that the blond doesn't make any judgmental comments or asks unwanted questions. In fact, Brian finds Justin's accepting nature to be quite invigorating, and he finds himself opening up more. "I love Gus. He's a great kid, but I never wanted to be a father...who knows, maybe one day I might decide to, but not now...and Gus has two great moms who love him, and I know he's cared for, and Gus knows he's cared for and loved by all of us, even if I don't see him that much."

Justin nods again, and smiles when the server returns with the caviar. He pauses, looking down at the plate, sniffing it. "Interesting." He looks up to see Brian trying not to laugh. Smiling, he suggests, "You first."

Nodding, Brian takes a small amount. Never a fan of caviar, he forces a smile and nods his head again. "Go for it."

Justin grins again, ready. Putting some in his mouth, he pauses, running his tongue up the top of his mouth as he swallows.

The anticipation is killing him. "Well?" Brian asks, leaning forward.

"It tastes like wawa."

"What?"

"No, wawa." Justin says, taking another tentative bite. He nods, "Yes, wawa." He finishes his champagne. "Can I have some more to drink?"

"You're going to get drunk." Brian comments.

Eyes widening, Justin stares at him in shock. It takes a moment for Brian to realize why. He laughs, shaking his head. "No one is going to drink you, Justin. I mean you're going to get intoxicated." However, Brian pours more champagne into Justin's glass since he had bought the bottle.

"Can we have the lobster now?" Justin asks. He watches as Brian signals the server. Moments later, their meal arrives. Justin stares at it.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, in the movie...it just looked...well, not as intimidating." Justin admits with a frown as he studies the lobster.

Brian chuckles, "Don't worry, it's dead."

Gasping, Justin looks up again. "What?!"

Oh fuck. "The lobster...it's a crustacean that lives---"

"Crustacean? Like from the planet Crustac?" Justin asks, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Um, no...like crustaceans from the ocean and shit like that..." Brian begins.

Frowning, Justin shakes his head. "I don't want to eat something that came from manure. That can't be sanitary."

Rubbing his eyes, Brian shakes his head, "No...I don't mean shit like manure...it's..." sighing, he looks over at the server and calls out before the man even reaches the table. "Can we have the dessert now?"

Turns out Justin loved the chocolate cake. "Can we have some more?" the blond asks as he finishes his slice, and his second glass of champagne.

Brian pushes his plate across to Justin. "Have mine."

"Really?" Justin grins happily, and Brian is pretty sure that his pretty blond alien is slightly intoxicated. "You are really sweet." Taking a bite, Justin continues, "I like you a lot."

Brian chuckles, nodding his head in agreement. "I like you a lot too."

Taking a sip of Brian's drink, Justin smiles and takes another bite of his cake. "Can we take some cake home? I want to put some of this chocolate on your cock and suck it off."

"Check, please."


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Entering the diner, Brian wishes the bell over the door didn't chime so loudly as everyone turned to see who was entering. Fuck. By this time, everyone in Liberty Avenue had heard the news: Brian Kinney had married some sweet-looking blond boy from Denmark. Of course rumors were spreading like wildfire regarding the story behind the quick marriage.

"Brian! Over here!" Michael calls out, as if the brunet couldn't see him already in the booth.

With a resigned sigh, Brian walks over and sits down with the gang, knowing that he couldn't avoid them forever. "Hey," he mutters, leaning back and pretending to be interested in whatever was going on across the counter between Deb and another customer.

"Don't just say hey," Emmett scolds, "You've been avoiding us for a whole week!"

Tongue in cheek, Brian finally looks over at them and comments, "I've been busy." And a Busy Brian is a fuckin' happy Brian...emphasis on fucking.

"Where's the hubby?" Ted asks, holding back a chuckle. He picks up his coffee and takes a sip, knowing that Brian wouldn't elbow him with hot, scalding liquid in his hands...or at least he hopes not.

"Home." Brian answers. He looks over at Deb again, "Can I get some service over here?"

"Keep your pants on!" Debbie barks back with a smile before returning to the customer at the counter.

"Home?" Michael lights up, "You mean he went back to his planet??"

Brian frowns, looking over at his friend before realizing what he had said. "No...I meant the loft. He's at the loft."

"Holy shit, he called Justin's home. Someone notify the press, be still my heart! This is news, news news!" Emmett gushs, fanning himself before straightening up and saying, "No, seriously, Brian. This is newsworthy. What is going on with you two?"

Ted grins, "Big Bad Kinney is in loooove."

"Keep it up, Teddy," Brian says with a threatening smirk, "See what happens....I sign your paychecks."

Ted smiles, shaking his head, "You won't do anything because that would make Sunshine sad." He bursts into a fit of laughter.

Emmett laughs and claps his hands while Michael frowns and shakes his head.

"Hey, Ted?" Brian begins, "Fuck off."

"You know," Emmett says, "We never got to see your romantic wedding..."

"Fuck off." Brian says again.

"I bet we could pull off an amazing wedding here," Emmett continues.

Brian narrows his eyes at him. "If you value your life, I would suggest you fuck off."

"Where's your better half?" Deb says as she walks over to the table, chuckling at her own comment.

Michael snorts. "If you mean Justin, Brian left him at the loft."

Ted smiles and corrects his friend, "You mean, Justin is at home.."

Scowling, Michael shakes his head, "Just wait until people in the government show up in bubble suits and shove you in an air bubble for observation," he mutters to Brian.

Wacking her son on the head, Debbie doesn't miss a beat. "Why didn't you bring that sweet boy here?"

Brian smiles sweetly, wanting to say so much, but also not wanting to get smacked in the head. "Because he was talking to some of his friends through my lap top."

Ted murmurs to the others at the table, "I wonder how much that phone bill is gonna cost him..."

Michael scowls again, "That's dangerous, Brian! You are playing with fire! He is nothing but trouble! You'll see when something weird starts growing on your skin and little alien spawns burst through your pores and eat you alive!"

They all stop and stare at Michael for a moment. Soon however, Deb breaks the silence by smacking her son over the head again. "What kind of drugs are you on?!"

"Maybe you've hit him over the head one too many times, Deb?" Brian suggests, quickly ducking before her hand swaps him. Laughing, he takes her hand and goes in for the kill as she looks at him suspiciously. "Justin hasn't been feeling wanted," he juts his chin over at Michael. "and he's homesick too."

The red head frowns at Michael. "Michael, I am very disappointed in you. Justin is Brian's husband. And I admit he's a bit...unique, but he's a sweet boy and Brian loves him, so you're going to stop this nonesense and be welcoming, goddamnit, or so help me, you'll be sorry!" Before her son can answer, she turns back to Brian and points her brightly painted fingernail at him. "As for you..."

Brian smiles sweetly, "I'll have some coffee."

She nods, "And I know just the thing for your sweetiepie." Walking off, they watch her go around the counter and returning to the table with a large cheese danish. She puts it in front of Brian. "A danish for the Danish," she grins widely, "That'll remind him of home."

Brian stares at the offending pastry in front of him.

"Aw, well isn't that thoughtful." Emmett comments. "You know, Debbie, I was just telling Brian how sad we all are to have missed his wed...Umpf!" He falls forward, clutching his shin under the table.

"You know what, Deb?" Brian says, still smiling, "Justin is going to love this, thank you."

Smiling back, Deb pats his cheek and walks away. Immediately Brian's smile fades and he glowers at Emmett, "Don't even fuckin' think about it."

Michael shakes his head. "I can't believe you, Brian. I really can't believe you."

Rolling his head, Brian sighs, "Get over it, Michael."

"Whatever, I'm done warning you. You'll just have to find out the hard way, but don't go crying to me about it!" Michael warns, crossing his arms.

Emmett laughs, "I doubt Brian will be crying...if anything, Brian has been looking fairly well fucked, and in the best way possible." he winks over at his friend, and Brian tries not to smile as he looks away.

"Sex with an alien, you're insane." Michael mutters.

"Don't knock it, 'til you try it, Mikey." Brian says with a grin. He smiles at Deb as she puts his coffee in front of him.

"We'll see you and Justin tomorrow for dinner, right?" Deb asks, hands back on her hips in a gesture that screams Dare to say No.

Brian shrugs, "We'll see. Justin isn't really used to Italian food." In all honesty, Justin had confided in Brian that evening after leaving Deb's home that he hated the texture of the noodles, and that furthermore, the food smelled like the droppings of a Yakat...which Brian was pretty sure wasn't pleasant. He waves his hand dismissively, shrugging again as he continues to explain to Deb, "It was pretty heavy for him last week."

"Oh, that poor boy!" Deb says with a nod, "Of course. You know what? I know what'll cheer your Sunshine up! On Sunday, I'm going to shake it up! Instead of Italian, I'm going to bring Denmark back to Justin! I'll make..pickled meatballs or some shit like that." She grins and pats Brian's shoulder. "It'll be great. Oooh, I'm going to go to that fancy European grocery store tonight after work..." she walks off, still talking.

Ted frowns, "Now you've done it, Brian. I don't want to eat pickled meatballs!"

"I don't think balls should ever be pickled." Emmett comments to himself.

Checking his watch, Brian stands up, "Well, Boys, I'm off to work." He turns to Ted, "You gonna be late?"

Standing up, Ted follows him out of the booth. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Babylon tonight?" Michael asks before they take a step away.

"Ted nods, "Definitely. It wouldn't be a Friday night without a night at Babylon." He looks over at Brian, "Hey, you should bring Justin! I bet he'd get a kick out of it."

Emmett nods, "Yeah, maybe he'll realize there's other fish in the sea." He smirks at Brian, and Brian shows him his middle finger.

Michael begins to whine again. "Shit, don't bring the alien to Babylon!"

But Brian and Ted have already left the diner. Sighing, Emmett pats Michael's hands. "Think of it this way...an alien and your best friend are fucking."

Michael slowly turns to stare at Emmett. "How in the hell is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It doesn't. I just like saying it." Kissing his cheek, Emmett slides out of the booth, "See you tonight, Baby."

With a groan, Michael rests his head on the table. "Why me?"

Later that day, when Brian returns to the loft after a long day at the office, he is greeted by a rush of 'naked blond horny Justin,' which has been the common occurence around six pm Monday thru Friday. "Hey," Brian says between kisses, he helps Justin remove his own clothing and soon he can feel his feet leaving the ground. "You're right," Brian says, tightening his hold on the blond. "Sex in the air is much better than using the sling."

"Fuck now, talk later," Justin murmurs and he slides the condom over Brian's ready cock.

Forty minutes later, the two are lying in the bed. "Brian?"

"Hmm?" Brian asks, staring at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe how much longer it took for him to come down after fucking Justin compared the all the other guys he used to fuck. There was no comparison: Justin was an amazing lover.

"What's Babylon like?" Justin says, rolling over to his side. He traces his finger tip over Brian's profile, pausing when he reaches Brian's lips for a moment before skimming down his chin.

"Loud music, lights, hot guys dancing...it's fun, you'll like it." Brian sighs sofly, enjoying the afterglow. He loved the quiet moments after they fucked, but he also loved hearing Justin's voice. I am not a lesbian. goddamnit, what the hell has happened to me?

"My best friend, Dahchane, is going out tonight too." Justin begins to giggle, which makes Brian smile. The brunet opens his eyes to look at his lover as the blond continues talking, "she met someone...and she moved in with him...I mean, technically, she was living in the abandoned apartment above his, but he didn't know she wasn't paying rent or anything. And now she's with him, and she likes him a lot. I think maybe as much as I like you. I want to meet him. Dahchane and I have been best friends since we were babies. Her parents are famous like mine...so we were pretty much destined to know each other and be friends." He takes a deep breath. "Maybe you'd like to meet her one day? We could all meet everyone together?"

Brian stares at him for a moment, getting lost in Justin's blue eyes. Why the hell not? Smiling softly, he says, "Sure thing. Is she in Pittsburg too?"

Grinning widely, Justin replies, "Close. We're in the same state, I mean. She is living in Harrisburg," he leans down to kiss the brunet below him. Justin smiles again, studying Brian's face for a few moments before kissing him again. He continues, "I want you to meet my friends. I want to show everyone who you are."

"You do?" Brian asks, not sure if he should be surprised, nervous or creeped out.

Justin nods, kissing Brian again. He whispers against his lover's ear. "You are very important to me, Brian, and I want my friends to know you because I like you a lot and want to be with you kanish."

"Kanish?" Brian asks.

He nods, lightly licking Brian's earlobe. Smiling, he continues to whisper, "I don't think there is an English translation for Kanish. It's like a bond."

"A bond?" Brian asks, running his fingers through Justin's soft blond hair.

"Kanish," Justin whispers again, lightly kissing Brian's cheek.

Brian smiles, kissing Justin back. "Kanish." I like that.

An hour later, the door knocks and Brian opens it, "What?" he asks, annoyed that they managed to enter without pushing the buzzer for admittance.

Michael walks in with Ben, followed by Emmett and Ted. Emmet smiles, "Oooh, look at you!" he gestures at Justin's tight pants and FCUK shirt.

Justin smiles back, "Hello." he walks over to Brian and kisses his cheek, asking, "Are they coming too?"

"Obviously!" Michael says, crossing his arms, "We go to Babylon every Friday night. Always. Before you even landed here, Alien-Wonder."

"Alien Wonder?" Justin asks, he turns to Brian, "Is that an American expression?"

"No, just a stupid one," Brian says, pulling Justin against him and kissing him deeply. Justin moans a bit, pressing his body against Brian's.

Michael rolls his eyes while Emmett smiles and coos. "Emmett, quit encouraging them!" Michael scolds. "Soon Brian will be pulling out a sling..."

"How do you know Brian has a sling?" Ben asks with surprised curiousity. Ted snickers, agreeing with Ben's question. However before Michael can reply, Justin speaks up with a smile.

"That was last night. Tonight Brian is going to teach me about beads." Justin continues to smile, looking over at Brian before returning his attention the their guests. "I liked the sling. But I don't think it's my favorite. We have a pretty long list of things to go through before I will be able to make an informed decision such as that."

The three men stare at him for a few minutes until finally Michael regains his voice, shouting, "Are you shitting me?!"

Justin frowns, looking behind Brian's back. "I don't understand."

Brian pulls the blond back towards him. "Figure of speech."

Ben chuckles, "Michael, what Brian does really isn't any of our business." He wraps his arms over Michael's chest as he stands behind his dark-haired partner. "So why don't we head out to Babylon, and they can meet us there?" He checks his watch before nodding to himself.

"Why am I the only one bothered by the fact that Brian is fucking an alien?!" Michael whines, turning around in Ben's arms to face him. Ben smiles, and kisses Michael's forehead.

"Because he isn't just fucking an alien, Michael," Emmett says, walking over and patting his friend on the shoulder, "He's fucking his alien husband." He starts to laugh when he sees Michael's expression.

Ted chuckles, "If I still had jerk-at-work, I would be making a fortune over this. Can you imagine?" He waves his arms in the air as he speaks, as if the words are visible in front of him, "Liberty Avenue's own Brian Kinney and his alien twink LIVE."

"Theodore," Brian says, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Shut the fuck up."

"Fuck!" Justin says with a laugh, and Brian kisses his cheek. "I still love that word."

"Not as much as it loves you, Sunshine," Brian murmurs softly, licking Justin's ear. The blond giggles, wrapping his arms over Brian's shoulders. "Let's ditch these guys and just fuck."

"Briiiiiaaaaaaan," Michael whines, stomping his feet. "We go to Babylon every Friday night! Come on....." he turns to Ted, "Tell him, Ted!"

"Uh...what?" Ted asks, confused. He looks over at Brian and Justin who are practically humping each other while standing.

"They are pretty hot together, aren't they?" Emmett comments, fanning himself.

"Argh!" Michael throws his arms up in the air and walks over to Brian, pulling him off of the blond. "You can fuck him in the backroom, alright? Come on, let's go already!"

"What's the rush?" Emmett asks, "Don't tell me it's Beach night? I thought that was next week? Teddy, is tonight Beach night? I didn't bring my lime green speedos!"

Ted frowns, pulling out his blackberry. "No, it isn't Beach night...you're right, Em, that's next week. Tonight is just the usual fare."

Ben sighs, shaking his head, "Come on, Michael, they'll meet us there. Brian, Justin, we'll see you there, okay?" He waves them off with a smile and slides open the door.

Sighing, Emmett says as he walks through the door, "Sharing means caring, Brian! Liberty Avenue is waiting in anticipation to meet your new squeeze!"

Ted chuckles, walking out behind him, "Maybe I should up the cover charge tonight?"

Once the door slides shut, Brian groans loudly. "It's about fuckin' time they left." Justin laughs, nodding his head in agreement. "One more round?"

babylon

"It's about time you got here!" Michael scolds loudly over the thumpa-thumpa music. "We left the loft two hours ago!"

"Sorry, Michael, we were...distracted," Brian says, laughing as he kisses the side of Justin's face.

The blond nods his head, smiling happily. "We were playing with the beads...the blue ones, because Brian said they match my eyes, and he said it would look totally hot in my ass. It was pretty hot, and it felt good too; but later tonight I want to try the bead stick." He turns to Brian, explaining, "It feels like the fruit jam you have in your fridge. That just seems really interesting. Oooh, is that champagne? I love champagne." He gestures to the drink someone is having across the bar.

Ben clears his throat, "Um, well...yes,..uh, I mean, no, that isn't champagne..I don't think..." he tries to look everywhere else besides Brian and Justin as he can feel the heat rising in his face.

Emmett just stares at them both for a moment until finally grinning. "You guys are just adorable! Justin, you are too cute for words."

Justin frowns, tilting his head to one side. "But there are many words that are similar to 'cute.' Do you mean that I am more than just cute? Because there are quite a few words that would be considered more than 'cute.' For example, 'Sexually attractive' generally fits into that category unless you are referring to small children or pets. If so, then that would potentially be unacceptable in your area of residence." He gives Emmett a helpful smile.

Ted lifts his drink in the air, "To Justin and his sexual attractiveness."

"Theodore," Brian begins, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Shut the fuck up."

"Ben," Michael says, quickly turning his back to Brian and Justin, "Let's dance."

Justin smiles, watching the couple make their way through the crowd and begin dancing. "That looks like fun. Why is everyone wearing so little clothing here? Are we planning to take a shower together?" He looks up at the ceiling, "Is that what those pipes are for?" He smiles, looking back at Brian, "Very efficient."

Emmett laughs, shaking his head, "No, Sweetie, most of these sexy bods are showing off their goods...some are hot from the dancing and others are just hot." He smacks his lips together, and gestures towards one particularly handsome man dancing in a pair of tight shorts and nothing else on except for boots.

Justin nods his head in undestanding. "Oh, okay." Immediately he begins to pull off his shirt, but Brian stops him. "What's wrong?"

"Justin," Brian says, trying to choose his words carefully so that no one thinks he might actually be jealous or possessive over his supposed husband. "If you take your shirt off, these assholes will be all over you."

Justin frowns, "And that's...not good?" He looks back at the crowd, "I don't get it."

Ted laughs, "I think what Brian is trying to say is that he doesn't want to share you!"

Justin looks over at Ted, and then to Emmet who is nodding. Grinning, Justin looks back at Brian, who is scowling. "Oh, Brian, Kanish!" He wraps his arms around Brian's neck. "Kanish."

Sighing, Brian rolls his eyes, refusing to let others see how totally and completely in love he has fallen. "Yeah, Kanish."

"What's kanish?" Emmett asks.

Justin is about to explain when suddenly a young woman with dark hair grabs his arm, "Juswafexinglayin!"

The blond turns and shrieks in happiness, pulling her into a hug, "You're here!" He quickly turns to Brian, "This is Dahchane!"

Brian nods, recognizing her from the video clip last week. "Hi," he says, trying not to feel awkward as he watches the two friends hug and jump around comparing each other's outfits and rambling on about something that no one seems to be able to understand until finally she takes a step back to announce the news.

"The war is over!" She says, grabbing Justin by his upper arm, "The word is now out. It's all over the cable systems and radio frequencies. I tried contacting you but you were away from any form of technology!"

"Sorry," Justin says with a sheepish smile, looking back at Brian, "We were fucking."

Dahchane giggles, looking back at Brian, "I figured as much." Letting go of her friend, she extends her hand, "Hello, you may call me Daphne."

Brian smiles, shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you, Daphne. I'm Brian."

"Wait, so does this mean you're going home?" Ted asks just as Michael and Ben return.

"What? What did we miss?" Ben asks, looking at Justin and the newcomer.

Emmett decides to fill them in. "This here is Justin's friend from Toprate. We call her Daphne. And she says that the war is now over."

Michael grins, "That's fantastic news! When are you leaving?" he asks Justin.

Daphne hugs Justin again, "Our leader, Leichcom, has already sent a ship for us. Our families are preparing for our arrival! The Makvins have been destroyed, and those who were not, have fled our galaxy. And the Empiral Cosmic Forces agreed to enforce the No Reentry Clause into effect towards Makvins. Given that they lost the war between themselves and us, they are no longer allowed to fly through our Ulas galaxy."

"Oh my God, this is wonderful! This is amazing!" Justin says, hugging her back and then letting go to hug Brian, "I am so happy!"

"Yeah, that's great," Michael says, patting Justin's back, "So when are you leaving?"

Daphne answers for him, "A ship should be landing in Walden, NY in the next few hours. Leichcom sent it through quantum tunneling. Klutavenish will making the arrangements here on Earth for us."

Ben opens his mouth, pauses, then asks, "You mean, faster than the speed of light? That actually exists? I know NASA has been working on that for years..." He turns back to Michael, "Remember that documentary we watched last week on quantum action?" Michael nods his head, though it's obvious that he hadn't been paying attention to the show at all. Ben smiles, not catching the blank look from his partner, "It's 10,000 times faster than light." He turns back to Justin and Daphne, "That is simply amaazing, astonishing!"

Michael nods, turning back to Justin, "So when are you leaving? Do you need a ride? I can call you a cab." He pulls out his wallet. "You need some cash for the fare? I have sixty...Ben, give him some money too...Ted? Emmett?"

"Daphne!" A young man calls out, he smiles when he reaches them. "There you are! You're too fast for me," he kisses her cheek.

She laughs, "Sorry. I spotted him and just too off," she kisses his lips, "Forgiven?"

He smiles, resting his forehead against hers, "Always..." kissing her again, she kisses him back, and then they both begin kissing once again.

"Seriously? You have to do this here?" Michael asks. He turns to Ted and Emmett, "Seriously?"

Smiling, the man pulls away first and shakes Justin's hand, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Leonard, Daphne's fiance."

Justin smiles back, "It's so good to meet you, Leonard. Daph has told me so much about you already. You're a physicist, right?"

He nods, pushing back his brown curls from his eyes, "Yes, I'm an experimental physicist. I've temporarily transferred from CIT to Carnegie Mellon to work on my current project in particle physics. I'm leading weekly discussions at the University while collaborating with Dr. Vogel regarding our mutual research in the Higgs Boson, which as you know, was considered to be the missing piece of the Standard Model of particle physics. Given that the CERN facility is touted as the world's largest particle physics laboratory, I would've been completely insane not to agree to this 12-month project!" he laughs, and Daphne joins him.

"Right..." Ted says, pretending to understand. Emmett nods as well, agreeing. "Yes, of course."

"You know your fiance is an alien, right?" Michael asks after a few moments. He ignores the smack on his arm from Emmett.

"Uh, yes. Yes, I do." Leonard says, adjusting his glasses. He looks over at Daphne and smiles proudly at her. "And I love her."

"Aww!" Emmett says when they kiss again. "This is so romantic. Aliens finding love on Earth..." he sighs.

Rolling his eyes, Michael sighs loudly and then remembers, "So when are you guys leaving?"

Leonard checks his watch, "Well, Daphne has theorized that we will know more in the next hour, however we should probably begin to head over to New York now." He looks over at Justin, nodding his head as he explains, "Traffic can be a real bitch on a Friday night."

"Wait," Ben asks, "You're going with her still?" he looks at Leonard with unmasked surprise.

Leonard nods his head, "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I? She's my fiance, and I love her. And why wouldn't an experimental particle physicist not go into space? My life work focuses on the fundamental structure of matter. This is an incredible experience for me."

Ted stares at him at wonder, "But what about your family? Your friends?"

Leonard shrugs, "My family wouldn't really notice, and as for my friends...they'll get over it. Actually, I think a few would want to tag along." He laughs again, pulling Daphne close, "But I'm not sharing my sweetie."

"Aw, you are so cute." Daphne says, giggling and kissing his nose.

Justin nods, turning back to Emmett, "See, 'sweet,' could also be used as a term instead of 'cute,' so I wouldn't consider it 'more than cute' unless you added another adjective to it." He feels Brian's grip tighten around his waist, and Justin turns to look at the blank expression of his lover's face. He frowns, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brian says, letting go and taking a step back. He calls to the bartender for a drink.

Justin continues to frown, "But Brian, your heart rate has increased and your pulse is slightly irregular. Something is emotionally bothering you."

Ben smiles at Justin, patting his shoulder, "I think Brian is going to miss you."

Justin looks at him for a moment, and then it dawns on him. "Oh." He looks over at Brian, understanding. He nods, "Oh," he looks away, obviously disappointed.

Michael laughs out loud, "What, you didn't expect Brian to ditch us all and go in a space ship with you, did you?"

"Michael, stop," Ted whispers, shaking his head.

Michael shakes his head as well, "Justin, you're a great fuck for him, I have no doubt about it. But for one thing, you're an alien with weird powers...and for all anyone knows, once Leonard gets on the ship he's going to be tied down and probed in every organ in his body so they can learn how the human body works. No offense, Leonard."

Leonard frowns, "None taken."

Daphne frowns as well, and then turns to Leonard, touching his chest. "I don't need to probe any part of any body to know how humans work. Leonard's heart rate is 72 beats per minute, and his blood pressure is a healthy 120/80. There are no malignant growths within his body, and," she moves her hand down to his stomach, "he had a plain soy cheese pizza for dinner and a Sprite." She turns back to Michael and sticks her middle finger up.

Leonard smiles proudly, nodding his head as he gestures to Daphne's middle finger. "I taught her that."

Michael crosses his arms, "Fine, whatever, so you won't stick tubes up his ass and mouth and nose, and you won't cut him open, fine...but whatever, Brian has a life here. He owns this club, he owns an advertising agency, he has family and friends that he can't just abandon!"

Brian puts his drink down and slowly turns back to Michael, "And why not?" He leans his arms against the bar. "Why not, Mikey? Babylon will run fine without me. 6 months ago I spent a month in Ibiza and Ted did a great job managing the books, and with Todd's help, kept the publicity going with musical guests, live entertainment and new theme ideas." He takes another sip of Beam before continuing, "As for my agency, again, Ted has done a great job keeping it afloat when I'm out of town, and Cynthia has also been an amazing support as always. The two of them could run the company without me because they know what I want, and how I want it." Setting his glass down, he turns his whole body towards his friends. "And Gus, well...Lindsay told me that she and Melanie are looking at real estate in Australia right now. Lindsay was offered a job at the art school and a wall at the school's gallery. Melanie has been working with her new lawyer friend and may have a job waiting for her if they decide to stay. Gus loves it there, JR loves it there... so even if I did stay, I probably would see Gus once a year at most...and as for my friends, I think you can manage without me just fine."

Michael's jaw falls to the floor, and everyone just stands there, staring at him. "You aren't serious? Are you? Brian?" Michael stammers, "You can't be serious!"

Emmett slowly leans into Michael and comments, "I think he's serious."

Justin stares at Brian, surprised and still unsure. "Brian?"

Smiling, Brian lifts up his drink in the air and says to Justin, "Kanish."

Bursting into a wide grin, Justin jumps into Brian's arms. They both ignore the fallen drink as they kiss. They also ignore the stares from everyone.

Leonard puts his arm around Daphne, commenting, "Well I'm glad I won't be the only human learning how your technology works, Daphne."

She laughs, "You'll figure it out, and if not, I'll help. Oh, Leonard. We'll have a wedding ceremony on the top of Gana Mountain! It will be beautiful." She smiles and sighs.

Ted snickers, "Will it be a double wedding?"

Justin turns to Ted and smiles, his arms still wrapped tightly around Brian. "Only if Brian wants too. Being kanish is enough in Toprate. However some people enjoy creating a ceremony so that their family and friends can be witness to their forever bond."

Forever bond? kanish means forever bond? Oh my God, what I am doing? What did I just agree to? Am I really going on a space ship? Holy fuck... Brian feels himself getting dizzy and he leans against the bar.

"Brian? Are you alright?" Justin asks, touching his forehead.

"Cold feet, Honey, that's what it is." Emmett says with a chuckle.

Justin looks down at Brian's feet. "How can you tell? He is wearing well-kept shoes and his socks are cotton based..."

"It's a figure of speech, Justin," Ben explains, patting his shoulder again. "It means he's nervous."

Nodding, Justin looks back at Brian, and kisses his lips softly. "Brian, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I would love it if you came with me to Toprate, but I also will understand if you want to stay here on Earth."

Sighing, Brian looks into Justin's deep blue eyes, remembering how they looked the first time he saw them. The beauty and the light that glowed within him. Brian remembers that light, and the warmth, and the delicious heat. He remembers each smile, each laugh, each touch. How can I give that up? Shaking his head, he smiles, and turns to his friends, slugging one arm over Justin's shoulder. "I'm going with him."

**********************

Nothing can really be said at that point. And Michael, Ben, Ted and Emmett, riding in Ted's car, follow Brian's jeep, which follows Leonard's station wagon. In Ted's car, the only voice heard is Michael's, who is mostly crying, and sometimes Ben would speak up to offer a kind or sympathetic word. In Brian's jeep, there are no words, only the occassional kisses. And in Leonard's car, both Leonard and Daphne are singing loudly to Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody.'

After three hours, Ted's cell phone rings. "Hello?" He turns to Emmett in the passenger seat, "It's Brian."

Emmet turns to the back seat where Michael and Ben are, "Brian is on the phone!"

"What's up, Boss?" Ted asks, trying to keep his voice light. "I didn't realize how far away Walden, New York was...hahaha," his laughter dies pretty quickly, "Anywho, what's up?" Everyone waits in silence. Ted nods, "Okay, sounds good. Bye." Hanging up, he says to his friends, "Klutavenish is communicating through the radio waves. The ship will be landing in New York in approximately 6 hours from now."

Emmet sighs loudly, looking out the window. "I can't wrap my head around this. It hasn't even been a month, and yet it feels like years and no time at all. Does that make any sense?"

Ben nods his head from the backseat, "Yes, Emmett. Actually it does." He combs his fingers through Michael's hair. "So much has happened, and Brian is happy. Not his usual snarky happy, but actual happy. And we have Justin to thank for that."

Michael crosses his arms against his chest. "We made him happy too, Ben."

"Of course we did, Michael," Ben says, kissing Michael's temple. "But we aren't married to him. We aren't, what did Justin call it? Kanish. They are bonded. They love each other, and are happy in a way that we can't give to Brian no matter how hard we try, because the love he feels for Justin is more than a love of friendship...it's a love of lovers."

"What if it's just a phase? What if Brian wakes up one day and decides he made a huge mistake? He's in another fuckin' planet! They don't have Earth Embassies there!" Michael bemoans.

Ted sighs, "Well, that would be a problem. But Brian is a good problem solver. He'll probably meet some other hot alien and move to his planet, though I doubt that'll happen. Those two seem likely to last... who else could keep up his Brian's stamina other than an alien?"

Emmett nods his head in agreement. "Brian is absolutely smitten with Justin, and that boy feels the same. I think they'll last. Hey, maybe they can still visit?"

Michael scowls, "I doubt it."

Ben smiles softly, "Maybe. We can never be sure. But hey," he kisses Michael's cheek. "You still have me."

Smiling back, Michael nods, kissing Ben softly on the lips. "I'm the lucky one."

In the front seat, Emmett smiles at Ted, and Ted smiles back at his friend. "Only three more hours to go before we send Brian off to start a new life with Justin."

Emmett nods, still smiling, "I can't believe Justin's leaving already...I hope he liked being on Earth."

"Well, he is definitely bringing home one hell of a souviner," says Ted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Final Chapter  
"There's a lot of land around here," Ben comments absently as they near the destination. They had left the busy roads hours ago and were now driving down barely lit streets that seemed to go on forever.  
Ted nods his head, "Justin's friend, Klutawhatever, actually bought a place here with 30 acres of land. It's private property now, so, no prying eyes can call anyone if they see bright lights and whatever else might happen when the ship lands."  
Michael shakes his head, "It's still dangerous."  
"Life sometimes is," Ted comments with a shrug. He knew he was going to miss his friend, regardless on how irritating and perfect Brian seemed to always be, Ted knew Pittsburgh would be less exciting without Brian around to stir things up.  
Michael nods his head, "Anything could go wrong. Anything can happen and instead of wishing the two lovebirds farewell on their extended honeymoon, we could be answering to part of a government cover up."  
Frowning, Ted says, ""Um, or they could head to Toprate and live happily ever after."  
"Oh, honey, that would be so romantic," Emmett says with a sigh. "I really hope they will be able to keep in touch."  
"Oh my God, what am I gonna tell Ma?" Michael asks, worry etched in his face. "She already thinks I've lost my mind!"  
Ben takes Michael's hand and suggests, "Why don't we just tell her that there was an issue with Justin's visa, and they had to go back to Denmark for a few months."  
"And then when a few months pass? Then what?" Michael demands, "Oh God, I can't believe the girls are going to stay in Australia!" He drops his face into his hands in defeat.  
"They might not," Ted muses, "It's very different from Pittsburgh...they might decide to come back when summer ends despite the job offers." He gives Michael a supportive smile.  
"And what do I tell them? The same thing? That Brian married some blond twink and they are living in Denmark until his papers are in order...which will be never?" Michael asks as he looks up, crossing his arms again.  
"You know what?" Ben cuts in, "That's Brian's problem. We'll say he's in Denmark, and leave it at that. If Brian is able to contact us somehow, then we'll know how to proceed. Until then, that's all we can do."  
Emmett smiles, "Ben, you're always the voice of reason. I can see why you're so good for Michael..he'd be a wreck without you."  
"Hey!" Michael whines, "I'm sitting right here, you know!"  
"We know." Ted says, looking at the clock, "We know."  
"Are we there yet?" Emmett asks. Though they had stopped an hour ago, everyone was still feeling restless.  
"Yep, it's about a mile down this road," Ted answers, gesturing into the darkness.  
"It's...ah, rather...deserted." Ben comments, looking at the road behind them and then in front. "Do you think the others aren't coming?"  
"Look!" Michael points to a small plane landing in the distance, covered by the trees up ahead. "I guess some flew."  
Pulling into a long driveway, they can see a few more cars parked along the circular driveway and a cab pulling away as well. "This can't be all of them, can it?" Ted asks as they step out of their car.  
Ben shrugs, "Perhaps they carpooled. Obviously they couldn't have all been able to purchase vehicles in their short time here." They notice Brian's jeep among the parked cars, and Ben asks, "Should we go into the house or just around the back?"  
Michael walks up to the front door and pushes it open. "Hello?"  
They can hear voices and laughter from inside and follow the sounds into the kitchen.  
Five men and three women are laughing and drinking. They stop and smile, "Hello," one of the ladies greet. "Who are you with?"  
Frowning, Michael looks around, "Where's Brian?"  
Emmett interjects, "Justin's husband."  
One of the men smiles at them and nods, "Juswafexinglayin, yes, Justin... he's out back." Checking his watch, he adds, "The ship will be arriving soon. Only thirty more minutes to go." He gestures to the radio beside them, which has the volume on low, but Michael can hear the soft static sound coming through the speakers.  
Ben holds Michael's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Come on, let's go send them off then."  
Nodding, they step through the back door and onto the deck. The night sky is filled with stars and below they can see the small jet that had landed and about twenty people walking around with drinks, mingling and laughing.  
Underneath one of the torch lights, is Brian, slowly kissing Justin. The two of them look as if they are glowing underneath the lights, and for a moment, the friends just stand there and watch.  
"He looks happy," Michael says, more to himself than to anyone else. He looks over at his friends who are smiling in agreement. Sighing, Michael smiles as well. "I'm glad he's happy. He deserves to be happy."  
"Then let's go tell him," Ben says, steering his boyfriend down the wooden steps that lead to the large backyard.  
"Take good care of him," Michael says to Justin as they walk closer to the couple. The blond stops and turns, smiling at the other man.  
"Always, Michael." Justin says, still smiling. "And thank you for your friendship while I was here."  
Michael coughs, and looks away, knowing that he probably has not been Mr. Congeniality. "Yeah, well, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot..."  
Justin frowns, tilting his head, "Is there something wrong with your foot?" He looks down at Michael's shoes, "Are you in pain?"  
Brian smiles, kissing the side of Justin's head. He whispers something, and the blond smiles, nodding. "Figure of speech, got it," Justin says, "Okay."  
Pulling out the keys to the jeep, he hands it to Michael, "Here, Mikey, something to remember me by."  
"You're giving me your jeep?!" Michael gasps, staring at the keys in his hand. He looks back up at his friend, "Fuck, Brian...I'm never going to see you again, am I?" He doesn't bother trying to hold back the tears.  
"We'll keep in touch," Justin answers, "You'll see."  
"How?" Emmett asks, "It can't be safe for you to come and go as you please from Toprate to Earth and back again...this isn't a Sandals vacation package." He sighs, pulling Justin into a hug, "I know we haven't had time to be close, but I know that if you had stayed on Earth longer, we would've been best of friends!"  
Brian tries not to roll his eyes and instead looks over at Ted. "Theodore. Don't run my agency into the ground. And don't run Babylon into the ground. So fuckin' help me, I'll find a way to kick your ass from Toprate if I find out you fucked up."  
Ted holds his hands up in mock surrender, "You can count on me, Boss." Then he smiles, and Brian smiles back. "You take care of yourself, and your alien twink."  
Nodding, Brian pulls Justin back into his arms, "You know I will," he says, trying not to look as sad as he feels to be saying goodbye to his friends. "And, someone, take care of the loft. Sell it or one of you live in it, but don't fuckin' rent it...I don't want to hear about some shitty tenant fuckin' up my counters or some shit like that."  
Emmett immediately pulls him into a hug, "Goodbye, Brian!"  
Quiet for a moment, Brian pats his friend's back, nodding. He feels Justin's palm on his back, and Brian smiles, knowing that as sad as it is to say goodbye, he was also making the right decision for himself. Pulling away, he smiles at Emmett, "Goodbye, Emmett."  
Ben surprises Brian by pulling him into a tight hug, "We'll miss you, Brian! This is an amazing and wonderful journey that you are embarking...I'm so happy for you!" His voices catches, and he quickly clears his throat and steps back, allowing Michael to hug Brian once more.  
"I'm gonna miss you, Bri," Michael says, unsure if he will have the strength to let go.  
"Me too, Mikey.." Brian says, hugging him back. Smiling, he takes a step back and gestures to the others in the backyard, "Come on, this is a party! Go mingle, have fun..." suddenly music begins to blare from one of the open windows and someone comes out wheeling a table full of alcohol.  
Justin grins, "Look, Brian! Champagne!" He pulls Brian towards the deck and up the stairs. Brian laughs, commenting, "Maybe we should bring a few bottles for the trip."  
The blond nods, "Oh, don't worry, Biatikiki has already learned how it's made and is planning to replicate it back in Toprate...or at least she thinks she can since we don't have grapes, but we do have lalas, which tastes like grapes, so who knows? She is really good at making things: her parents own the Kikitata shops all over Toprate. They sell special cakes and pastries and fancy drinks...it's very popular. Many people buy their treats from a Kikitata shop."  
"I don't suppose they have a shop that sells Armani, do they?" Brian asks once they reach the table. He watches as Justin pours the champagne into two glasses.  
Smiling, Justin hands a glass to Brian, shaking his head, "No, but I did notice that most of your clothing say Armani on the inside...is that a popular line of clothing?"  
Brian nods, "Of course it is, it's Italian."  
Justin scrunches his nose, "I wouldn't consider their food to be very popular." Brian laughs, shaking his head and pulling the blond towards him for another kiss. Puilling back, Justin smiles, "We have a lot of clothing companies in Toprate. The most expensive line is called Phash. You seem to prefer expensive things, so maybe you'd like it? The designer is a friend of my family. I'm sure he would love to hear your input if you have any, as he is always traveling around the universe learning about different styles and incorporating those ideas into this own line." Still smiling, Justin hugs Brian close, "I really think you're going to like Toprate."  
Brian finds himself smiling to as the thought enters his mind. Of course I will. You'll be there. Refusing to say anything as disgusting as that out loud, Brian decides it's safer to just kiss the blond speechless.  
"I can't believe we may never see Brian again," Emmett says thoughtfully as he watches the lovers kissing passionately by the table. Turning to Ted, he asks, "Do you think they'll ever come back?"  
Ted shrugs, sipping his drink as he watches the blond and the brunet make out on the deck. "Maybe. It would have to be someplace remote...things fall from the sky more frequently than people realize...it's just that most of the time it falls where no one is around. But I don't really know, Em...it would be dangerous for them to travel back and forth like that."  
Ben smiles at the couple and adds his own comment. "I'm really excited for them. Just imagine, starting a new life in a new world with someone you have fallen in love with: It's a story just waiting to be written."  
Michael finds himself smiling as well, "Yeah, and we've been able to read the prologue." The comment earns him a kiss on the cheek from his lover, and a pat on the arm from his friends.  
Suddenly a bright light suddenly appears above them from the sky and the four men look up in surprise. "Is that it?" Michael asks is awe as the light brightens. He feels himself being pulled backwards by Ben and soon they are standing on the edge of the lawn, watching the massive sized space craft land several feet off the ground, hovering. The ship is oblong-shaped and colored a dark greyish-black. Light sparkles around it, which almost looks like stars. The four surmise that it's a type of camouflage for non-aliens to assume it's just darkness and stars, and not actually a ship. The front of the ship suddenly slides open and a ramp slides down, landing on the manicured grass. There is a light coming from the inside of the ship, and three people step out, standing at the top of the ramp, and wave.  
Everyone begins to cheer, and Michael hears the comments from the others that the three people on board are friends of theirs from Toprate who have come to greet them and take them back home.  
"This is it," Brian says, suddenly standing beside his friends. He looks over at them with no hesitation in his face. He finds himself smiling at his friends. "Tell Gus I love him...whenever you talk to him..."  
"We're going to tell everyone you're in Denmark with Justin over his visa." Michael says and then pulls Brian into a hug. "Keep in touch with us if you can!"  
"I will," Brian promises. "I'll find a way...I always do, you know that." He steps back, looking into Michael's eyes before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "Take care of the professor and take care of yourself, Mikey."  
"You too." Michael says, smiling, and feeling only happiness for his friend.  
Nodding, he takes one last look at his friends, and then takes Justin's hand in his. The two smile at one another and begin walking towards the ship.  
Michael sighs, watching his best friend and his best friend's lover step onto the moving ramp. "He's going to be happy."  
Ben smiles, giving his husband a hug, "He already is."  
They stand there, watching to see if Brian will turn back around and give them one last wave. But Brian was never one who prolonged goodbyes. So instead, the four friends watch Brian's back enter the the ship, his happy profile, smiling at Justin, and Justin, smiling back at him. And then the ramp slides back inside, and the door slides shuts. The ship seems to disappear within the darkness and then the light suddenly returns from underneath it...and then the ship is gone.


	10. Chapter 10- epilogue

Epilogue  
"It's up! It's up!" Michael shrieks with excitement, not sure whether to jump up and away from his lap top or stay there and read the blog. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" He screams, still not sure what to do with himself.  
"We're here!" Ben says, running from the kitchen towards the living room where the lap top has been sitting, open and on the secure page since that morning. Emmett and Ted sit down on either side, too stunned to say anything.  
It had been four months since Brian had left Earth with his alien lover. Four months of dodging questions and wondering for themselves what was going on. Deb was of course, furious. She went on and on about the politics of immigration as if she had a degree on it. For awhile, Michael was afraid she would contact the Danish embassy, but then Lindsay and Melanie came home with the kids and she became distracted. It turned out Australia, as beautiful as it is, wasn't enough for the girls. They missed their family, they missed their friends. But now they were thinking about moving to Canada, which was causing everyone another headache.  
And then this morning, each of them received a crypic email from an unknown address. The address was simply numbers: even the server host was numbers. And yet it didn't fall into anyone's junk or spam folder. Instead, it stood out in front of all the other emails in their inbox, titled "Here in Denmark." When they opened it, there was simply an address. One address and specific directions stating today's date, a start time, and an end time.  
Each of them went to the address online and found a simple page that looked almost childlike. The background was tan and the border had a western theme to it. The heading had a cowboy hat and written by a lasso said "The adventures of B and J in the great frontier." Below it, stated in bold text: Under Construction: will be up at 2:30 pm Pittsburgh, PA time.  
And so they waited. No one went to work. They all took the day off and spent it at Michael and Ben's house. The excitement was too much. Each of them were a bundle of nerves. And now, it was 2:30 pm, Pittsburgh, PA time, and the blog was now up.

The Adventures of B and J in the Great Frontier.  
Everything here is amazing. I have to say, it isn't how I expected it to look. I never thought of myself as a nature person, but it's like someone painted a picture of the perfect place, and made it real.

They have about a hundred waterfalls and mountains here, and everything is clean and fresh. Seriously. I've never seen any place this fuckin' clean in my life. You can actually drink the water from a lake, and you can walk by a tree and pull off the fruit, and just eat it! J keeps laughing at my reactions, but seriously, it's fuckin' amazing.

The people...the Topes as they call themselves, are nice guys. Not obnoxiously nice, but nice. The first week here was weird because everyone was so fuckin' nice to me I thought they were planning to kill me in my sleep. Turns out they are just nice people.

J's parents are not what I expected. They are young, carefree and completely welcoming to the fact that their only child is with someone 'not local.' They travel a lot and they are always on tv talking about this and that...charity work in other planets and advertising things. When we first got here there were cameras everywhere and I was even interviewed a few times. Mostly with J, but sometimes by myself. Turns out the Topes have become pretty obsessed with all things related to where Leonard and I are from. J says it's just a phase though, which is a good thing because as fuckin' awesome as it is to see myself on the cover of magazines, I'm sure it'll one day start to irritate me.... one day.

After the first month here, J and I decided to take a vacation. We ended up spending a week skiing on the rings of Babu, which is fuckin' insane. There are no words to describe it. Just fuckin' insane. It was a-a-a-a-amazing. When we got back, J's parents surprised us with a new house a few blocks away from theirs. I had told J's dad how I liked their neighborhood because it was so close to the shops (clothing stores: a-a-a-a-amazing!) and theaters. So, they decided to fuckin' surprise us... they told us it was a belated kanish present. Not that I didn't like J's place over on the side of the mountain, but this is so much better. We're keeping the old place though, it's going to be a summer house or some shit like that. I'm not sure what we're going to use it for. But J has this thing about fucking on the side of the mountain, and I'm not going to deny him that kink.

After three months, J surprised me by taking me to the heated lakes of Elijawk. The weather was getting cooler so he thought a week of warm water and partying would do us some good. He's a smart boy. The heated lakes felt amazing, and the parties full of naked men was better than any night in Babylon. Okay, not all of them were men...some were who-knows-what with horns and some were green with scales...but with the strobe lights and streamers, it wasn't as weird as I thought it would be.

As of now, we're relaxing at this resort in Yurbor. J's never been here before, but his parents come here a lot. We just had double massages and now J is swimming in this rainbow lake...I don't know what it's actually called...J told me, but the name is way too fuckin' long and complicated, so I'm calling it a fuckin' rainbow. It has all the colors in it like a spiral, but when you get out of the water, the color disappears from your body and it's clear. J tried to explain it to me, but I didn't really care. I tried swimming in it earlier, but there's some sort of hallucinogen in it because I couldn't stop fuckin' laughing.

So now I'm drinking Champana (which tastes a lot like champagne but they use this fruit called lalas instead of grapes in it) watching J swimming in the lake. I'm so fuckin' relaxed. I've decided to write a travel guide advertising all the different places we've visited. J's all for that as it turns out he loves to travel. One place I won't be adding into the book however is where we're going to next.

This page will disappear at 4:00 pm Pittsburgh, PA time, so I suggest you remember this. J and I will be landing in the outskirts of Yukon by your time tomorrow. We already arranged transportation and should be in the states by Wednesday, and Pittsburgh by Thursday...maybe Saturday as we're probably going to make some stops. We'll both see all of you on Sunday at Deb's house for her usual Sunday fare. Please let her know as J is pretty excited to try Danish food. Not sure how long we'll be staying for...probably just a few weeks as I have to meet with the publisher early next month over at Kalutan....never been there before, but J booked us tickets to a fashion show they are having there. He's friends with the designer.

Anyways, I have to go now as we have lunch reservations. 'Later. -B.

 

Saturday

Early Saturday morning, Michael wakes up to the sound of his husband. "Michael? Michael?! We just got an email from Brian. He's staying at the Omni William Penn Hotel...they arrived last night and are expecting all of us for dinner!"

Michael shoots up from the bed, "What?! When? What?! I thought we wouldn't be seeing them until Sunday?!"

Ben nods his head, smiling at Michael's bedhead. "They figured we would have questions, and it turns out, Justin misses us." He laughs at Michael's expression. "I think Brian misses us too."

Michael grins.

5:00 pm in The Terrace Room

"Holy shit, this place is fancy..." Michael comments to Ben as they enter the lobby. Emmett smoothes his shirt against his chest and he catches Ted fixing his collar.

Ben smiles, scanning the lobby. Seeing the restuarant, he leads the way inside.

"Ben, always the punctual one," Brian's voice calls out from the table. The brunet smiles at the group, standing up. They stop for a moment, surprised to see how much Brian hasn't actually changed, but that he seemed more relaxed and at ease. It wasn't a look they often saw. Emmett thinks that Brian may have gotten a tan, however isn't able to voice his thought as MIchael has suddenly turned into a train and was barreling towards the table to his long lost friend.

"Brian!" Michael calls back, running over and giving his friend a tight hug. "Fuck, I can't believe you're back!"

"I told you I would." Brian says with a shrug. He lets everyone else hug him, and then finally Ben asks, "Where's Justin?"

"Behind you," the voice says, surprising everyone. Justin smiles when they turn around. "I wanted to give you a few moments with Brian before I joined you." He is surprised when they each pull him into a hug as well.

Finally, everyone sits down, noting how Brian takes Justin's hand in his once they are seated beside each other. Justin smiles, looking over at Brian, and the brunet leans forward and lightly kisses his cheek. Brian gently pushes back a blond strand behind Justin's ear, and they note how the blond's hair has gotten longer since they last saw him. Justin smiles, returning Brian's kiss, which makes Brian smile as well.

"Awww, looks like the newlyweds are still in wedding bliss." Ted comments with a sly smile. He chuckles, glad to see that Brian isn't annoyed at the comment when the brunet simply smiles at him and shrugs.

"Did you have a wedding?" Emmett asks, "Do you have pictures?!"

Brian shakes his head, "Nope; no wedding. We did go to Daphne's wedding though."

Justin nods, grinning, "Brian was in it...since Leonard didn't know anyone yet, he asked Brian to be his witness. I was Daphne's witness. It was very beautiful. There were about two hundred people in attendance, not to mention the television crews. Their wedding was considered to be one of the most watched shows since..." he pauses, "Well, I suppose since the farewell show they made when we all left Toprate to come to Earth because of the war."

They all nod, remembering the night when they first met Justin, and how quickly their lives had changed from that moment on.

"Brian, I gotta say," Ted comments, "You look really relaxed. The space life suits you."

Brian smiles, leaning back on his chair. "I have to agree with you there, Theodore...I've never felt better." He looks over at Justin, who is simply watching him, smiling. "I have a good partner, I suppose."

Leaning forward, Justin lightly kisses Brian's lips, whispering, "Me too."

"I can't believe it," Emmett says with a sigh. "Who would have thought that a human and an alien could ever have found love together?"

Michael smiles, "Well it happened." Turning his attention back to Brian and Justin, he adds, "And I'm happy for them." He lifts his glass up in the air, "To Brian and Justin, may they live long and prosper."

Laughing, everyone lifts up their glasses as well, "To Brian and Justin!"


End file.
